Amy Smiles
by TrashKing65
Summary: En inspiración con Sarah Smiles, de Panic! At The Disco "Entonces llegaste y cambiaste todo" Shadow tenía una vida despreocupada, monótona, casi aburrida, hasta que conoció a un mismísimo rayo de sol.


Este one shot es AU (Universo alterno), al escribir pensé a los personajes como _humanos_

Puede ser considerado un songfic, basado de la canción _Sarah smiles_ de _Panic! at the disco._

También cambie todos los _Sarah_ por _ella/querida_ lol.

* * *

 _ **"Estaba bien, tan solo un hombre viviendo por mi cuenta, esperando a que el cielo cayera…"**_

 _ **.**_

Un chico pelinegro, de cabellos alborotados y con detalles rojos se mantenía en aquella banca fría, era una noche helada de noviembre y sin embargo parecía que el frío no le calará. Soltó un suspiro cansino, era ya pasada la media noche, tenía que regresar a su, nada pequeña casa, de nuevo a encerrarse en cuatro paredes sin mucho que hacer, y es qué a pesar de ser tan grande, y de tener todo lo que necesitaba le era aburrido y monótono, el chico no necesitaba ni siquiera trabajar ya que, viniendo de una familia con dinero, podía subsistir incluso demasiado bien. Y no, no era que le encantará la idea de vivir gracias a los méritos de alguien más, pero es que estaba ya en un punto en que no le importaba. Había dedicado varios meses a trabajar, pensando que eso le animaría un poco, aunque resultó inútil.  
Vio el camino en horizontal que estaba frente a él, la niebla de la noche no le dejaba ver mucho más lejos, o distinguir otra cosa que no fuera la tenue luz de las farolas que alumbraban aquel parque por las noches. Era a esa hora que más le gustaba estar, y era ya casi a diario que solo iba por las tardes a sentarse en la banca del parque frente a su casa, a ver los arboles a lo lejos, y esperaba hasta que cayera la noche, seguida por la madrugada del día siguiente. Y no se movía de ahí hasta que el frío le calara en los huesos.

Tampoco era que le molestara, no le importaba mucho casi nada, a decir verdad, es más, de palabras del propio chico _"podria morirse y no pasaría nada"_ , estaba resignado ya a algo que sabia era inevitable, a que la vida se terminara y todo lo que hubiera podido conseguir en la misma no importará, era por eso que no se molestaba por nada, era como si estuviera esperando pacientemente el día en que el mundo se le viniera encima, y no haría nada por detener aquello, en absoluto.

Miro hacia el frente, dispuesto a ponerse de pie y caminar hasta su casa a conciliar unas horas de sueño como solía hacer normalmente, aunque ese día, pensando en... Lo que fuera que rondara su cabeza se le había hecho más tarde de lo usual. El reloj en su muñeca marcaba ya las tres quince de la madrugada, y para esa hora, mucho antes, el ya solía estar en su casa, no le molestaba tampoco, igual su casa no quedaba demasiado lejos de aquella triste banca de madera. Estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando un ruido sordo lo detuvo, eran pasos, haciendo eco en aquel solitario lugar donde el de cabello negro sabia no debía haber ni un alma ya a esas horas, y sin embargo ahí estaba, se quedo sentado en su lugar, expectante, viendo de reojo a ambos lados de aquel camino, esperando encontrarse casi cualquier cosa.

 ** _._**

 ** _"Y entonces llamaste, y cambiaste todo, muñeca"_**

 ** _._**

Por el lado derecho de aquel solitario camino apareció, una chica no muy alta, con una inusual cabellera rosada que despistada tarareaba y mantenía los ojos cerrados. El chico se quedó inmóvil, sin provocar ni un solo ruido, y a la vez esperando que la chica frente a él siguiera su andar sin alcanzar a notar su presencia, y es que no sabía que hacer, no acostumbraba a ver a chicas caminando solas a altas horas de la madrugada en aquel desolado parque. Las botas oscuras de la pelirosa hacían un muy leve sonido que perforaba la cabeza del chico, ansiaba que ya pasara aquel trayecto, que el sonido sordo desapareciera y el pudiera irse de regreso a su casa, y para su fortuna o no, el sonido desapareció. Levanto levemente la vista y ahí estaba ella, detenida en el lugar frente a el, aunque aun girada hacia el mismo lugar al que parecía dirigir su rumbo. El pelinegro intento ignorar aquello, aunque por el rabillo del ojo, como quien no quiere, noto a la chica girarse hasta quedar frente a él

–Buenos días, joven– saludo aquella chica en una tenue y dulce voz que sacudió el pensar del chico. Alzo la mirada casi al instante, quedándose de nuevo inmóvil.

 ** _._**

 ** _"Labios de terciopelo y ojos como para atraparme, ambos sabemos que ya has ganado. Mmm, tu pecado original"_**

 ** _._**

El rostro de la chica mostraba una dulce sonrisa, los labios de un suave color rojo le llamaron la atención de sobremanera, acompañados de aquellos ojos color jade, el chico no supo medir el tiempo, sentía que llevaba horas, días tal vez, viendo aquel delicado rostro, y a su vez sabia que eran tan solo un par de segundos que no le bastaban para nada. Inclino la cabeza levemente, logrando que la sonrisa de la chica se ensanchara más y a la vez, se le escapo una delicada risa. El pelinegro sentía una enorme necesidad de hablarle, preguntarle su nombre, a donde se dirigía, que hacia tan tarde, o temprano, en aquel patético parque desolado, y sin embargo, ninguna de sus cuestiones tuvo el poder suficiente para que este hablara. La chica entonces le sonrió por una ultima vez, giro de nuevo, comenzando a caminar con el rumbo que llevaba antes, y el chico no pudo hacer más que mirarla, mientras se perdía entre la neblina.

El chico reaccionó minutos después, se puso de pie, aun confundido, y camino aquel trayecto que conocía a la perfección. Entro a su casa, cerro la puerta detrás de sí; apenas entrando a su enorme casa, había un espejo en la pared, fue hasta el, y se vio con cuidado. Los ojos rojos abiertos ligeramente con sorpresa, las mejillas blancas teñidas de un leve carmesí y los labios apretados en una fina linea. Suspiró.

–Maldita sea, Shadow, ¿qué acaba de pasar?– se preguntó a si mismo, antes de darse por vencido.

Subio por las escaleras que estaban en el mismo recibidor de la casa, y en la segunda planta, entro a una habitación que él ya había proclamado como suya hace tiempo, se tiro en la cama, viendo el techo, con la intención de conciliar el sueño. Aunque por su cabeza solo paseaba la imagen de cierta chica de ojos verdes, ¿por qué no le había preguntado su nombre?, a veces podía ser realmente estúpido, pero no era su culpa del todo, ¡Claro que no!, había sido culpa de aquella chica sin duda alguna. Pero aun así, la inquietud se mantenía presente en su pecho, necesitaba saber quien era, hablarle, y tenerle cerca...

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Me engañaste una vez con tus ojos, ahora querida, me engañaste una segunda vez con tus mentiras, y tan solo puedo decir…"**_

 _ **.**_

Sabia que era bastante ridículo, y sin embargo ahí estaba. Sentado de nuevo en la banca de madera, sin embargo ahora no eran sus pensamientos usuales los qué rondaban en su cabeza, si no el inusual pensamiento de aquella chica pelirosa que lo atormento toda la madrugada. Pero, ¿qué posibilidades tenia de verla de nuevo?. Esa era una pregunta que intentaba evitar, planeaba estar ahí de nuevo, hasta la misma hora que la vez anterior, y así, tal vez con suerte, la vería de nuevo. No faltaba mucho. Con esperanza sé acomodo en la banca, y con los ojos entrecerrados miro hacia en frente, al camino que se extendía frente a el. Hacía más frío que la noche anterior, y era notorio, había tenido que usar esta vez una bufanda además de su chaqueta negra. Suspiro, haciendo que el aliento de su boca fuera visible. Se perdió en lo banal de aquella noche, el viento soplaba fuertemente y el frío no del todo desagradable hacia que escalofríos subieran por toda su espalda, incluso parecía que era la luz de la luna la que alumbraba más que las propias farolas del lugar, y entonces, fue que regreso en si, escuchó aquellos suaves pasos, incluso noto el hecho de que parecía caminar más despacio, miro a su derecha, y por el mismo camino que el día anterior, ahí estaba ella, caminaba con las piernas temblorosas, llevaba un saco gris que se notaba no muy grueso, sus medias que no parecían abrigarla mucho venían bajo un short negro, y botas del mismo color, llevaba los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con las manos frente a la boca, intentando calentarse a si misma. La vio caminar con lentitud y pesadez, no lo había visto, ni siquiera había notado su presencia, y no la culpaba, Shadow era experto en pasar desapercibido, aunque esa vez en especifico no quería. Intento forzar las palabras por su garganta varias veces

–Eh… Ey– llamó el pelinegro poniéndose de pie al instante

–Ah– se giro, y apenas enfoco su vista en el chico sonrió –¡Hola!, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿Qué acaso no te cala el frio?– la chica sonriente, aunque aun con las piernas temblorosas.

–Al parecer a ti si– declaro el chico, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta negra y la ponía sobre los hombros de la chica, parecía que la timidez que se había apoderado de el la madrugada anterior ya no existía –yo debería preguntarte que haces aquí tan tarde, y tan poco abrigada– el chico mantuvo las manos sobre los hombros de la pelirosa, sosteniendo la chaqueta

–Iba camino a mi casa, usualmente a esta hora salgo del trabajo, y atravesar el parque me ahorra algo de camino– explicó, evitando decir algo sobre el porque iba tan poco abrigada ya que sabia que había sido irresponsable de su parte salir así.

–Te acompañaré a tu casa– hablo en pelinegro, soltándole los hombros y empezando a caminar, la chica lo vio con curiosidad

–No te molestes, no es necesario, además ni siquiera te conoz...– se apresuro a decir, viéndose interrumpida de igual manera

–Voy a acompañarte, es tarde y me preocupa que te andes por la calle sola– la chica entendió que no servía de nada intentar llevarle la contraria, así que se resigno y le dedico una sonrisa, apresurándose a su lado

–En ese caso, me llamo Amy Rose– sonrió la chica, mirando al otro, que parecía ignorarla ya que no la volteaba a ver si quiera

–Puedes llamarme Shadow– pronunció cortante, haciendo que la chica se preguntara si había respondido así porque le estaba fastidiando, o sí debía guardar silencio. En cambio, el chico se vitoreaba internamente por haber logrado decir aquella frase sin que los nervios le hicieran decir alguna estupidez fuera de lugar.

–Así que... Yo ya me excuse, ¿qué hacías tú en el parque a esa hora?– pronunció, aún con algo de animo la chica, no, no iba a quedarse callada todo el trayecto, aunque lo quisiera.

–Se me hizo tarde– Shadow seguía con la vista al frente, sabía, sin tener que girarse a corroborarlo, que la pelirosa mantenía la vista fija en él, y eso lo ponía nervioso de sobremanera –Usualmente voy al parque, a despejarme por las tardes, y regreso a casa cuando anochece. Pero como ya dije, ayer se me hizo tarde –

–Y hoy también, por lo que veo– Shadow evito el comentario, claro, se le había escapado ese pequeño detalle, esa madrugada si que la había esperado a propósito, pero ella no tenia por qué saberlo –Asumo entonces que trabajas por las mañanas, ¿no?– el pelinegro solo río. Amy no lo entendió, ¿eso que significaba?. Estuvo a punto de hablar de nuevo, quejarse y hacer preguntas, cuando reconoció aquel pequeño jardín frente al porche, lleno de rosales. –Bien, llegamos– Declaró, olvidándose momentáneamente de aquella risa del chico que le había molestado.

Shadow vio el lugar más detenidamente, había una pequeña sección de césped, cercada junto al resto de la propiedad con madera, y en el pequeño trayecto de la entrada de la cerca, a la casa, un camino de piedra que llevaba al porche un escalón más elevado, con la puerta de roble oscuro y el resto de la casa, aparentemente de madera, pintada de un color rosa crema. Claro, le parecía perfecto, podía imaginarse a aquella pequeña chica viviendo en un lugar así, una casa rosada, con el pequeño jardín repleto de rosas, y flores en colores pastel, parecía una casita sacada de algún cuento para niños, aunque de hecho, la casa parecía bastante espaciosa, por lo menos por fuera, con dos pisos y varias ventanas en ambos que sabía, indicaban por lo menos tres recamaras, además de la sala y cocina obviamente. Shadow sabia un poco al respecto, después de todo, por llevar la contra a la tradición familiar, el había estudiado arquitectura. La chica entonces camino hasta la puerta, intentando refugiarse un poco del frío en el pequeño porche color crema y los arboles que estaban a los lados en el pequeño tramo de jardín. Shadow la siguió, Amy se quedo de espaldas a la puerta y le sonrió

–Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Shadow– la chica le sostuvo la mirada –ha sido bueno tener algo de compañía...– Shadow estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, para intentar formar alguna frase coherente, pero sus intenciones fueron cortadas apenas el celular de la ojijade comenzo a sonar. Lo tomo de entre su abrigo con rapidez, y Shadow noto la sonrisa fugaz en sus labios antes de contestar –Hola, Sonic– El pelinegro se quedo en silencio, viendo a la pelirosa con atención –Si, si, ya estoy en casa, no te preocupes– de nuevo esa cálida sonrisa –Sí, hasta mañana– guardo su celular, y Shadow le vio, entre confuso y expectante

–¿Tu novio?– la chica se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, Shadow contuvo aquel leve suspiro de decepción que quería escaparse de entre sus labios, y pintó una sonrisa lo suficientemente creíble –Bueno, Rose, creo que es hora de que yo me vaya. Pasa buena noche– Se despidió de ella con un corto gesto, Amy solo le miró desde su lugar, estuvo a punto de invitarle a pasar y tomar un café, pero este se alejo a un paso, no apresurado, pero tampoco lento ya que más temprano que tarde le perdio de vista entre la neblina.

Shadow llegó a su casa antes de darse cuenta, cerro la puerta principal de un portazo, con una ilógica furia contenida, se encerró en su habitación, y se dejo caer en la cama con pereza. Así que, ¿Rose tenia novio?, vaya suerte la suya...

El sol salió. El pelinegro seguía boca arriba viendo el techo. Habían pasado días desde que había acompañado a Rose a su casa y no había podido dejar de darle vueltas al tema porque, teniendo en cuenta todo, Rose, en ningún momento afirmó que fuera su novio, ¿cierto?, es decir, no era nada seguro, claro que no. Intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

Esperó que llegará la tarde, apenas había comido una sopa instantánea a medio día y se había cenado más comida a microondas, más específicos, unos corndogs, y después de haberse devorado cuatro y dejado a la mitad un cigarrillo corrió fuera de casa ya que había oscurecido ya

Se sentó en la banca de siempre, y no le faltó mucho para comenzar a rezar, la noche ya se había entrado, oscureciendo todo a excepción de el reducido tanto que iluminaban las farolas del parque. Una densa neblina lo cubría todo, reduciendo de manera ridícula su campo de visión a unos cuantos metros, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hacia ahí. ¿Iba a volver a verla?, ¿Qué iba a decirle?, 'Oh, oye, creo que estoy enamorado de ti y al escuchar del otro tipo comencé a evitarte', No. Eso no sonaba bien en absoluto.

El golpeteo suave le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, miro a todos lados en busca de algo que denotara la presencia de la chica, los suaves golpes se volvían cada vez mas constantes y de pronto _splash._ Miró hacía arriba, una gota de agua cayó justo sobre su frente, y luego otra, y otra. El golpeteo era lluvia. Tomó la capucha de la chaqueta y se la puso refunfuñando por lo bajo. Miro su reloj, eran las dos y cuarto, y las veces que se había topado con la chica era al rededor de las tres.

De nuevo. El golpeteo se presento de nuevo, mojado y rápido, constante, ya no era la lluvia. Vio a la pequeña chica correr de nuevo frente a el, deteniéndose en el árbol que había junto a la banca, pegado a la farola. El cabello rosado se le pegaba a la frente, y sus ojos verdes parecían confusos ante el agua que caía con insistencia frente a ella. La respiración agitada de la chica le entretuvo un rato, llevaba una chaqueta negra bastante bonita, más sin capucha alguna, cerrada con el zipper hasta el cuello, pantalones ajustados de mezclilla y botas de plataforma negras ya algo sucias.

El chico se puso de pie rápidamente llamado su atención

–¡Shadow!, que gusto da verte de nuevo. Hace días que no te veía por aquí–

 ** _._**

 ** _"Ella sonríe, como si a ella no le importara en absoluto._** ** _Ella vive en su mundo, tan inconsciente."_**

 ** _._**

El la miró, el cabello rosado y las ropas empapadas. Sus piernas y brazos temblaban levemente debido al frío, y sin embargo sus ojos dulces y sus labios solo le brindaban una suave sonrisa.

–Eres demasiado despreocupada– Shadow se quitó la chaqueta, y la puso sobre sus hombros, cubriéndola con la capucha –Te llevare a casa, vamos– dijo leve, tomándole de la muñeca y avanzando, hasta que su mano resvalo lentamente debido a la lluvia, dejándole tomarla con cuidado de la misma.

El camino le pareció al chico torturosamente corto, antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en el porche de la pequeña pelirosa. Ella se sacudió un poco el agua de los zapatos, y vio como el clima parecía no mejorar, se quito la chaqueta enorme y la extendió al chico

–Muchas gracias.– le sonrió, Shadow asintió levemente, tomando la chaqueta que le tendía, evitando tocar la mano de la chica en el proceso –La última vez pensé invitarte a pasar, pero parecías apurado y ni siquiera pude mencionarlo– la pelirosa se quejo con una sonrisa, mientras con las llaves abría la puerta torpemente, y la dejaba de par en par mientras ella se adentraba y sacudía sus botitas en un tapete –¿Qué esperas?, se esta cayendo el cielo allá afuera y esta helando, pasa

Shadow vio la situación casi completamente incrédulo, habían hablado literalmente por como tres días, que era también el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, ¿asi de fácil iba a entrar a su casa?. Lo hizo, camino dentro con pasos inseguros y Amy cerró la puerta tras ella, mientras encendía la luz del pequeño recibidor. Shadow miro con discreta curiosidad, el pequeño recibidor tenia losas beige, y paredes de un color rosa crema, rosa palo, había una repisa a la altura de la cabeza de la pelirosa con varias macetas, Shadow no era un entusiasta de la botánica, pero Maria, aquella chica con la que paso la mayor parte de su infancia lo era, reconoció casi al instante lo que había en la mayoría de las pequeñas macetas, una tenia plantitas de menta, otra orégano, sorprendido también noto una maceta rectangular con lo que parecían ser flores de fresa, y había también un árbol pequeñito que simplemente etiqueto como bonsái; Amy se quito las botas aun ligeramente húmedas, quedándose en medias y paso de las baldosas beige a subir un pequeño desnivel o escaloncito que era el piso de madera de ma casa, Shadow aun intentaba examinar todo, en la pared contraria a la repisa había un espejo, y abajo una especie de buró pequeño con cajoncitos pegados a la pared, junto a este una especie de canasta de plástico donde descansaban dos sombrillas, shadow no pudo evitar reír, dos sombrillas y la había alcanzado la lluvia desprevenida. Amy le hizo una seña, caminaron por el corto pasillito hasta dar a lo que parecía ser la casa en si, a la derecha estaba la sala de estar, derecho junto a esta lo que parecía ser la cocinita, y a mano izquierda de donde se encontraba Shadow parado había algunas puertas que sabía, serian la habitación de la ojijade, el baño y algunas otras cosas.

–Vamos, te prepararé un cafe– invitó la pelirosa, haciendo ademán de que le siguiera

Shadow caminaba detrás de ella, pasaron de largo la salita de estar en la que shadow alcanzo a ver los sofás oscuros en contraste a la pared, una mesita de centro, pequeña, y lo que parecía ser una tv; había algunas fotos enmarcadas colgando en la pared y una maceta que parecía tener una planta real también, pero no alcanzó a indagar más; en la cocina el chico se sentó, apoyando los brazos en la mesa, mientras veía a la chica pelirosa caminar abriendo gavetas mientras ella se paraba en puntillas para alcanzarlas, Shadow sonrió ante la escena, y siguió examinando con cuidado el lugar; estaba la pequeña estufa de frente a la mesa, junto a esta el lavabo y seguido el frigorífico, junto a este, y de vuelta sobre la estufa y fregadero las gavetas entre las que Amy rebuscaba cosas, shadow noto que el pasillo que le pareció corto en un principio realmente seguía un poco mas al fondo, pasando la cocina, y según lo poco que podía ver, daba al patio trasero, sin embargo parecía haber una buena parte de esa salida techada, pues se veía el aun piso de madera por fuera a la casa seco; la voz de la chica le saco de su ensoñación

–Uhmm… no te pregunte, ¿café o té?– Shadow dudó un momento, no, no estaba dudando la decisión, ambos le gustaban, el problema era que no le salían las palabras

–Eh, ¿tienes té de menta?– Amy se giro y arqueó una ceja

–Si tengo, nunca nadie me había preguntado por té de menta, supongo que comúnmente no les gusta– ella río, y shadow sonrió ante su gesto cuando se giró –De hecho, el te de menta es natural, por decirlo de algún modo– Shadow la vio girarse con un frasco de cristal, que tenia escrito _"Mint"_ sobre una etiqueta negra y a mano, se veía las pequeñas ojitas verdes en éste –Tengo una planta especialmente para mi té de menta, estas de suerte, corté las hojas recién, antes de irme al trabajo– Shadow la siguió con la mirada mientras caminaba hacia la estufa, donde una tetera con agua yacía y puso ramitas de menta en está. –Así que dime, ¿qué te tenia tan tarde en el parque hoy?– Amy se giró y camino hasta sentarse en la silla frente a Shadow, sonde apoyo su cabeza sobre sus manos, viéndole con curiosidad

–Suelo salir a caminar por las tardes, hoy me quede pensando de más y se me hizo tarde– Dijo corto

–huh, muy tarde de hecho;– la chica le sonrió, y Shadow, de cierto modo se sintió asustado de su gesto, por primera vez desde que se conocían –Yo ya me excuse, camino por las madrugadas por mi horario de trabajo, ¿qué hay de ti?, ¿en que trabajas que te tiene tan ocupado en las mañanas que te despejas por las noches en un parque solitario?– Shadow no veía venir esas preguntas

–Vayamos por partes, pequeña Rose– Amy parecía sorprendida por el apodo, más no incomoda en sí –¿En qué trabajas tú que terminas tu jornada tan tarde por la madrugada?– Amy sonrió

–Bien, Shadow, la verdad es que trabajo en un consultorio médico. Mi turno comienza a las 6 de la tarde, trabajo alrededor de 8 horas, y me quedo regularmente una hora más tarde, ya sea haciendo papeleo o simplemente esperando por si alguien tuviera una emergencia cerca de esas horas, cuando todo parece más calmo, como hoy, vuelvo a casa a mi horario de salida normal. Trabajo de martes a viernes básicamente, pero sábado, domingo y lunes suelo ir a dar una vuelta por si necesitan ayuda, por las tardes tomo el autobús, y de regreso, a la hora de volver a casa, camino por el parque porque como ya te dije, acorta camino.–Shadow solo la miraba, parecía todo tan lógico y sin embargo seguía pareciéndole ridículamente peligroso el que una chica como ella caminara tan tarde por aquel desolado parque –Y dejandome de lado, que si seguimos te daré hasta mi itinerario de la semana; es tu turno, hablame de ti.– Shadow suspiró

–Vamos a comenzar por el inició e intentare abreviar eso lo más posible. Mi nombre, Rose, ya que aparentemente me tienes la confianza suficiente para que entre a tu casa aun cuando no me conoces en nada– Shadow le miro con una sonrisa torcida y Amy sonrió de vuelta apenada, era cierto, no debía tenerle tanta confianza a un extraño, pero lo hacia y ya –Me llamo Shadow, Robotnik Hedgehog, supongo que por mi apellido ya entiendes algo, o lo conectas al menos– Amy asintió, Robotnik, ya había escuchado ese apellido, y en numerosas ocasiones. –Mi abuelo, conocido como el Dr. Robotnik, así a secas por sus aportaciones a la empresa farmacológica y medicinal. Su nombre resuena bastante. Su hija, mi madre, falleció al darme a luz, por lo que mi… media tía, su hija y mi abuelo se encargaron de mi. Me cuidaron, alimentaron y dieron techo cuando más sólo en este mundo me sentí, y además de eso, ellos incluso pagaron mis estudios, y mucho tiempo no lo supe apreciar. Fui un niño problema, un revoltoso al que le gustaba causar desastres hasta preparatoria, y en universidad, me elegí por arquitectura, y la estudie como carrera.– Shadow sabía que estaba dando demasiada información de más, nunca había hablado con alguien tan abiertamente respecto a su pasado, o su familia, pero Rose le inspiraba confianza, y justo ahora, que le escuchaba atenta y sin interrumpir, él se sentía cómodo hablándole de todo aquello –Creo que incluso eso, estuide arquitectura por querer llevarles la contraria ya que en mi familia todos iban a por la medicina, incluso Maria, de pequeño solíamos pasar mucho tiempo en el patio, cuidando sus plantas medicinales y flores…– Shadow se cortó en ese momento, ¿estaba hablando de Maria?. Se enderezó en su mismo lugar y se aclaro la garganta, nervioso, el no debía estar ahí, sentado con Amy, y no debía estar hablándole sobre Maria, no, no, no.

–¿...Maria?– La pelirosa preguntó, claramente incitándolo a seguir

–El té se va a acabar, rosa– dijo con una sonrisa torcida el pelinegro, señalando la tetera que parecía ya tener rato hirviendo

–¡Repampanos!– Shadow no pudo evitar ahogar una risa ante la exclamacion de la chica, que se puso de pie y con pasitos apresurados apago la estufa, haciendo la tetera a un lado.

–Realmente eres todo un caso, Rose– sonrió, viéndola fijamente, sinceramente cautivado por la chica

–Fuiste salvado por la tetera, Shadow, ya hablaremos de eso después– se giro rápidamente para brindarle una sonrisa.

Amy alcanzó dos tazas de la alacena, eran típicas tazas de café, lo que sorprendió ligeramente al chico, que esperaba que sacara una vajilla de té. La pelirosa puso ambas tazas en la mesa y camino hacia el frigorífico

–¿Gustas algo que comer?, casualmente tengo un poco de pay de piña– Amy se giro y pudo notar que Shadow tenia una ligera mueca de disgusto –¿No te gusta?– Shadow negó rápidamente

–No es que no me guste en sí, he comido pay de piña escasas veces, y esas veces era demasiado empalagoso..– Se quejó Shadow, y era cierto, Maria había hecho pay algunas veces para el, y lo comía por respeto, pero las cosas tan dulces no eran de su completo agrado. Amy sonrió

–Este te gustará, lo prometo, ¡Pruebalo!– Amy saco del refri el pay aun en la bandejita de aluminio, estaba entero, Shadow le vio cortar rebanadas del postre circular y ponerlo en dos platos, uno que puso frente a el, y uno que puso en su lugar, para después sentarse en su silla, y ver al chico con ansias –Adelante, quiero ver que tal te parece~– dijo la chica ensanchando su sonrisa

Shadow la vio con una ceja arqueada, tanta emoción por solo probar un pedazo de tarta que tal vez ni siquiera le gustaría, es decir, había probado los postres de Maria, siempre pensó que el pay era demasiado dulce, no era como que de repente le fuera a gustar. Amy tomo la taza y le dio un sorbo al mentolado té, que entonces se dio cuenta, no combinaba mucho con el postre. Los ojos jade vieron fijo como el chico tomaba un pedazo de la puntita del pay, y se lo llevaba a la boca, Amy le vio masticar, y en cuestión de segundos sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con sorpresa, provocando una sonrisa en la pelirosa, que entonces se llevo un pedacito también a la boca

–Sabe muy bien– declaró el pelinegro, viendo con sorpresa la rebanada de postre –¿Dónde lo compraste? ¿qué tiene?– Shadow vio a la chica sonreír

–Lo hice yo, y tiene ingredientes regulares– Amy sonrió, dejando a un aun más sorprendido Shadow –Me alegro que te gustará, el pay especial de Ames siempre es el mejor– dijo levantando el pulgar en seña de victoria

–¿Ames?– preguntó el chico, llevándose otro bocado a la boca

–Ames, yo, uhm… es un.. Apodo– dijo notandose nerviosa –Ahora, ¿Maria?– preguntó algo más seria

–¿Realmente quieres saber de eso?– preguntó con un suspiro, Amy asintió, y Shadow se resignó, de todos modos iban a hablar más, aun no contestaba la pregunta principal de la chica, su empleo. –Maria es la nieta de mi abuelo, el Doctor Robotnik– Amy mantenía su vista fija en el, con curiosidad aún mientras comía

–Maria es... ¿tú prima?– preguntó, Shadow negó

–No, no. Maria, su mamá era hija del Dr. Robotnik. Mi abuelo. Mi madre, fue adoptada por Robotnik, no es hija de sangre, tampoco soy su nieto por sangre, pero Robotnik es mi abuelo, es alguien importante para mi, y es lo único que importa.– Shadow suspiró, decidido a centrarse más en lo básico –Volviendo a tu pregunta, Ames, no trabajo, si te soy sincero, y no lo digo con mucho orgullo, no lo necesito, trabaje antes, hace poco tiempo de hecho, pero por motivos más... Personales, lo deje, y estoy bien, no tengo muchas necesidades de momento. Es aburrido, el vivir cada día así, sin más, por eso por las tardes voy al parque, me despejo, me gusta tomar aire y sentirme algo más calmado– Amy fruncio el ceño

–Me gustaría ser tan despreocupada como tú – admitió la ojijade

–No, se vuelve aburrido, tedioso, el estar tanto tiempo sólo –

–¿Solo?– Shadow se maldijo internamente, había provocado mas preguntas –¿Maria... Tu tía, abuelo?–

–Mi abuelo esta ocupado, su trabajo y eso, casi siempre esta fuera de la ciudad. Maria y su madre, ambas siguen la tradición, medicina, se les presento la oportunidad de salir de la ciudad, Maria estudiaría en una escuela extranjera, de prestigio, y su madre en un Hospital importante. No lo pensaron dos veces, se fueron. Tengo una casa a mi nombre, donde vivo actualmente, mi humilde morada es mía, y estoy feliz con eso– Dijo, no convenciendo mucho a la chica

Había soltado demasiado información personal, ahora se sentía incómodo, Shadow miro el reloj en su muñeca, marcaba las 3:27 ya, era tarde e iba a admitirlo. Tomo de la taza, el liquido mentolado le alivio la garganta y por un momento se sintió en calma de nuevo, calma que rápidamente le arrebató la voz ajena

–Fue buena idea– sonrió la chica, shadow arqueo una ceja, preguntándole en silencio el "¿qué?" –El dejarte entrar a mi casa, poder platicar y conocerte, eres una persona realmente interesante, Shadow Hedgehog– dijo la chica en un tono calmo, ladeando la cabeza, y mirándole fijo con aquel par de ojos jade, haciendo al chico dar un vuelco en su pecho –Estoy feliz de conocerte– sonrió

Shadow no pudo evitarlo, todo se estaba dando demasiado rápido, pero estaba feliz, se sentía feliz alrededor de ella, estaba cómodo, era como si en esa hora que estuvieron juntos tan solo platicando se hubieran convertido en amigos de meses, ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien?, tenía tanto tiempo de no sentirse así, internamente feliz, y era por causa de ella. Las miradas encontradas provocaron una sonrisa en el de ojos carmín, sonrisa que la chica correspondió dejando escapar una risita ahogada.

¿Como era posible que en una noche todo se hubiese vuelto tan perfecto?, era lo que se preguntaba Shadow. Los ojos de ella le atrapaban, su cabello rosa pastel y esos labios rosados ligeramente curveados. ¿por qué de repente todo parecía encajar?, ¿por que se sentía tan cómodo?, ¿Por qué estando con Amy se sentía tan... bien?–

 _ **.**_

 _ **"¿Acaso sabe ella que mi destino es a su lado?"**_

 _ **.**_

Sus miradas de repente rompieron conexión, el celular de la chica vibraba en la mesa, lo miro con rapidez y atendió la llamada; Shadow pudo notarlo de nuevo, como sus ojos se iluminaban al ver el nombre en la pantalla

–¡Sonic!– Saludó la chica con una sonrisa –Sí ya estoy en casa, salí temprano hoy– su rostro reflejo ligera preocupación y ternura, arrebatando una mirada áspera de Shadow –Perdon por no avisarte, creo que se me fue el tiempo, estuve tomando algo con un amigo, ademas se que siempre marcas a la misma hora– Dijo esto con una sonrisa sincera, viendo de reojo al chico pelinegro, que ya la veía a ella también con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar, ya lo consideraba su amigo entonces. shadow vio como Amy fruncía el ceño –No, vaya, como dices cosas tú. Puedo cuidarne por mi cuenta Sonic. Es tarde, ve a dormir que tienes planes para mañana, ¿cierto?– Amy colgó la llamada sin esperar respuesta, Shadow sabia que estaba molesta con el chico del teléfono, ¿Que pasaba?

–¿Problemas en el paraíso? – preguntó, mas áspero de lo que esperaba, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto?. Amy suspiró

–Nada de eso, a veces se preocupa demasiado. Aunque debería preocuparse más por otra persona, yo no soy prioridad– dijo esto último en un tono mas bajo.

–¿Por qué otra persona debería preocuparse, Amy?– Pregunto Shadow sin pensar

–Oh no es nada– Dijo restándole importancia mientras volvía a comer tarta, aunque sentía los ojos carmín fijos en ella –Así que, Shadow, tú me contaste demasiado ya, tienes derecho a preguntar libremente– Habló Amy, intentando desviar el tema, aunque Shadow vio esto como una enorme oportunidad

–¿Donde trabajas?– Disparó sin trabas, Amy sonrió

–Supongo que sabes que cerca del parque en el que ya pareces vivir hay una avenida, y esta da a un centro comercial– Shadow proceso todo, y asintió, tenia mucho de no salir, pero ubicaba el centro comercial, es decir, era enorme. –Bueno, antes de llegar hasta el centro, unas calles antes sobre la misma avenida hay una calle pequeñita en donde esta una floreria– Shadow asintió de nuevo, recordaba la floreria, solía acompañar a Maria a comprar semillas, le sorprendía que aun estuviera ahí –sobre esa calle donde esta la floreria hay una plaza comercial pequeña, y bueno, ahí es, con todo y lo que hay ahí, también hay una farmacia con un consultorio médico que es donde generalmente estoy yo.– dijo Amy, orgullosa de sus indicaciones, de que el chico entendiera y de su trabajo

–Pero Rose, de la floreria al parque hay al menos 6 calles, y siempre están solas por ser barrios de casas en su mayoría.– Habló Shadow, conociendo el lugar –Por la madrugada suelen juntarse los... Patanes– declaró, no queriendo soltar algun insulto mayor frente a la chica

–Lo sé, ya los he topado– Shadow abrió los ojos con sorpresa. El había pasado por esas calles de noche, y más de una vez había terminado peleando a los golpes con los inútiles esos. –Nunca me han hecho nada, y tiendo a ignorarlos, no existen, no están, no hay de que preocuparse, ¿esta bien?– Shadow vio sus ojos, esos ojos jade que le hacían ausentarse; solo asintió.

Amy sonrió, y ambos comieron la tarta en silencio, Shadow quería preguntar más, quería saber sobre el chico que, aparentemente le llamaba a diario, le inquietaba, y sabia que no era de su incumbencia pero lo hacia. Ambos terminaron la tarta y cuando Shadow estaba terminando su té noto los ojos cansados de Amy, y como soltaba un ligero bostezo. Vio la hora, eran ya las 4 de la mañana, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

–Rose, es tarde debería irme– Amy pareció sorprendida, pero se limito a asentir –¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar...?– dijo, señalando con el índice los platitos con migajas de tarta, y las tazas con restos de hojitas de menta, la chica le vio y sonrió, negando suavemente, con su mirada cansada, haciendo al corazón de shadow dar un vuelco.

–Ya me encargaré de eso por la mañana, te acompaño a la puerta– sonrió, poniéndose de pie, seguida del chico.

Cuando llegaron al recibidor Shadow escucho aquel familiar golpeteo, seguía lloviendo. Una sonrisa le cruzó los labios, oh, no iba a olvidar aquella madrugada lluviosa, nunca.

–Rayos, parece estarse cayendo el cielo– dijo una preocupada Rose, abriendo la puerta

–Oh no te preocupes– Habló Shadow, cerrándose el cierre de la chaqueta, y poniéndose la capucha –Soy más rápido de lo que parece, estaré en casa en un segundo– sonrió, dispuesto a salir por la puerta, pero Amy le retuvo por el brazo

–Cuando entenderán, hombres, que ser rápidos no es solución a todo– se quejó, inflando las mejillas –Toma, lleva esto, te protegerá mejor de la lluvia–

Amy tomó un paraguas de la canasta junto a la puerta, y se lo tendió a Shadow, que lo miro renuente a aceptar

–¿Estas segura?– Pregunto, sacando una risita de Amy, que tan solo asintió.

–Puedes devolverlo después – Dijo sonriente, haciendo sonreír a Shadow, se volverían a ver, era seguro. –Ah, y Shadow– habló detendiendole una vez más. Shadow se quedó de pie junto a la puerta mientras la veía rebuscar en los cajoncitos bajo el espejo, sacó lo que parecía ser un rotulador permanente, y después tomó la mano de Shadow, subiendo la manga y escribiendo en el antebrazo del chico –Avisame cuando estés en casa, por favor– ¿Ya tenía su número también?

Shadow asintió, se despidieron con un gesto corto de manos y Shadow abrió la sombrilla, caminando por el patio de la chica que pronto cerro la puerta y se quedo dentro de casa.

El pelinegro era más que feliz, lo peor a su parecer era que no entendía el porque de esa felicidad... Camino a paso normal hasta llegar a su casa, mientras la imagen de una Amy sonriente aun le giraba la cabeza.

Abrió la puerta principal de su casa, casi sin darse cuenta de cuando había llegado, dejo la sombrilla mojada junto a la puerta, y sin verse en el espejo como usualmente, subió a su habitación, dejándose caer en la cama. Amy le tenía loco.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quito la chaqueta, viendo en su antebrazo la serie de números que Amy había dejado, y junto a estos, en la caligrafía de la chica tres letras que rezaban simplemente, _"Amy"._

Shadow tomo su celular de la mesita de noche que había junto a su cama, y viendo el porcentaje de batería en 80% aún por no usarlo mucho, fue directo a la aplicación de teléfono, marcando el número solo para guardarlo en sus contactos como "Rose" y después mandar un mensaje; que fue respondido a los pocos minutos

 ** _4:23 am; Shadow:_** _"Sano y salvo, Ames"_

 ** _4:25 am; Rose:_** _"Me alegra que estés en casa, buenas noches, Shadow"_

Y con ese mensaje, Shadow casi al instante termino quedándose dormido.

 ** _._**

 ** _"Oh, querida, querida, ¿realmente estas salvandome?"_**

.

Eran cerca de las 2:45 de la madrugada, y Shadow estaba sentado en esa banca de nuevo, eran ya las 3 de nuevo, y Amy solía pasar por el parque a esa hora, haciendo otros 20 minutos a su casa, sí, ya había calculado tiempo y todo, a él también le extrañaba el estar tan ansioso por todo lo relacionado a la chica.

Esa noche, un poco fuera de lo usual llevo su celular consigo, aún estaban los dos mensajes de la moche pasada, pero era lo único que había en la bandeja; miro la hora, 3:15, iba a comenzar a desesperarse. Shadow marcó entonces, oprimiendo el pequeño icono de teléfono que había en la bandeja de mensajes, junto al nombre "Rose", sonó un par de veces, y Amy contestó

–¿Shadow?– La voz suave y dulce le calmo –¿Qué pasa?– entonces cayó en cuenta, ¿por que había marcado?

–Ah... Es algo tarde y recordé que a veces sales del trabajo cerca de las tres, ¿Esta todo bien?–

–Sí, sí, nada de que preocuparse, llego una mujer con un niño enfermo y me tomó algo de tiempo tratarlo, es todo– Shadow escuchó sus palabras, casi sintiendo su sonrisa

–Me alegro que la gran Rose estuviera ahí para ayudar– Dijo en un tono divertido, mas sin insultar

–¿Sigues en el parque?, estoy a unas calles, ¡Hice un poco de té de menta con limón esta mañana y quedo delicioso!, tal vez puedas pasar a prob-– La voz de la chica se cortó de pronto, borrando la sonrisa del chico al otro lado de la linea, que se alteró apenas escucho una segunda voz de fondo. –/¿A dónde va con tanta prisa una chica tan bonita?/– Escuchó Shadow una voz ligeramente aguda, pero notablemente de chico

–¿Rose?, ¿esta todo bien?– preguntó Shadow

–Eh, sí, dame un minuto– Shadow estuvo a punto de responder pero la voz habló de nuevo –/Oh vamos, deja eso, me siento ignorado/– la voz parecía falsamente dolida –/Tienes un lindo cabello, niña, a todo esto, ¿puedes llamarme simplemente Jet?/– Shadow entorno los ojos ante el nombre –Te marco en unos minutos.–

–¡Rose, voy para allá!– no se escuchó nada. Shadow vio la pantalla, ya había colgado –Maldita sea.– susurró por lo bajo, poniéndose de pie y echándose a correr rápidamente.

Jet, "el halcón", lo conocía de facultad, y "El halcón " no era su apodo por nada, como chicos de 19-20 años y ser compañeros de universidad solían organizar carreras, carreras en general, desde a pie, patineta hasta en coche. Jet ganó su apodo de halcón por las carreras en patineta, más de una vez se juntaron de diferentes carreras una noche en un parque solo para alardear de sus trucos, Jet era bueno en los saltos. Shadow llego a patearlo de su patineta, y terminaron en golpes más de una vez, y eso no era malo en general, se tenian respeto, habia respeto mutuo por la cantidad de barbaridades que habian hecho en esa etapa, sin embargo Shadow sabía que, por muy mayores que fueran, que tampoco era mucho, Jet seguía con el pasatiempo de las carreras, y seguía siendo el mismo chico con actitud de patán que alguna vez conoció.

Fueron menos de dos minutos en los que Shadow llego hasta esa esquina en la que la pequeña Amy estaba de pié contra un poste, junto a un chico notablemente mas alto que ella, tenía el cabello verde con las puntas teñidas ligeramente más oscuras, largo atado en una coleta alta despeinada, con esa sonrisa típica, y los googles de velocidad aún en la cabeza, sosteniendo parte de su flequillo, Shadow le vio poner una mano en el poste, reteniendo a la chica, y estuvo a punto de interferir cuando la voz de Amy se alzó

–Por última vez, Jet, ¡No me interesa salir contigo!– Jet chasqueo la lengua

–Vamos, niña, ¿Vas a decirme que aún piensas que Sonic es mejor que yo?, porque puedo demostrarte lo contrario de muchas maneras–

–No tienes que demostrar nada, "Halcón", no me interesa– habló Amy usando el apodo con burla; Shadow miraba intrigado, ¿entonces ya se conocían?, y por qué Jet mencionaba a ese Sonic, ¿Tambien lo conocía ya?, Shadow aun no entendía por que aquel nombre le era tan conocido.

–Puedo hacerlo por mis propios méritos – Jet se agachó, poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la chica y acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, con intenciones claras de besarla.

Oh, eso era el límite, Shadow apresuro sus pasos, iba a plantarle el puño en la cara. Y lo habría hecho, de no ser por que Amy actuó primero.

Tomo la mano del chico, girándolo y doblando el brazo hasta tenerlo contra su espalda, haciendo que el chico que tenía de frente ahora le diera la espalda y le viera por sobre el hombro con una mirada que reflejaba ligero dolor

–Calmada, calmada niña– habló entre risas

–No vuelves a acercarte así, ¿entendido, Jet?, es la ultima vez que habló contigo sobre esto.– Declaró la pelirosa haciendo fuerza en el brazo ajeno, que cuando vio el chico asentir, soltó.

–Vaya, realmente eres fuerte para una niña– río Jet –Aunque, ¿sabes?, el qué estés dispuesta a usar la fuerza no me asusta, seguiré intentándolo de todos modos– declaró, exasperando a la chica

–Oh, yo pienso que no lo harás.– Ambos se giraron al escuchar aquella voz, y ambos reconocieron al dueño de ella

–Shadow, cuanto tiempo, casi llegue a pensar que estabas muerto– habló el chico, con una sonrisa torcida

–Yo pensé lo mismo de ti.– respondió burlón también –Pero eso no es cosa que interese, ¿cierto?– Shadow se acercó, con la vista fija en Amy, que no terminaba de entender todo, pero sabía por la mirada de Shadow que a el tampoco le gustaba la situación.

–Oh, ¿hablas de la pequeña Ames?– Jet siguió con la mirada a Shadow –La conozco de hace tiempo, ella también corrió– Amy se removió incomoda junto a Shadow, como si no le gustará recordar aquello –Mas de una vez intente hablarle entonces pero nunca me hizo caso, además de que corría para el equipo de So-–

–Suficiente Jet– declaró la chica, a lo que Jet solo alzó ambas manos, dejando ir el tema

–Salimos de tema, no has cambiado, pajarraco– Shadow sonrió, haciendo reír a Jet ante el apodo que hace tiempo no escuchaba, sin embargo las risas se detuvieron cuando Shadow rodeo a Amy con el brazo –Entre Rose y tú no va a haber nada, nunca, ¿entendido?– Jet le vio atento, Amy hizo lo mismo quedándose quieta, aunque la mirada pelirosa Shadow no la noto, Jet entonces río de nuevo, aun mirándole con sorpresa

–Eres un desgraciado, hijo de puta– soltó la carcajada, a lo que Shadow continuó serio –No voy a negar que eres afortunado. Suerte Shads, yo igual solo llegue de pasada, tengo lugares a los que ir– Jet tomó una patineta que tenia contra la pared opuesta, y siguió su rumbo, dedicándole una despedida con el dedo medio a Shadow.

–Lo tenía bajo control– Habló Amy, comenzando a caminar

–Sé que lo hacías, solo quería ponerle un ultimátum a Jet, es mucha molestia a veces–

–dimelo a mi– Amy negó un par de veces con la cabeza –¿De dónde conoces a Jet?–

–Ah, estudiamos en la misma universidad, claramente diferentes carreras, pero eso no evitó que nos conociéramos –

Amy asintió, y caminaron el uno junto al otro, atravesaron el parque, oscuro, ligeramente atemorizante en aquella aun húmeda noche por la tormenta de la noche anterior. Pasaron junto a aquella banca y Shadow pudo escuchar a la chica a su lado soltar un suspiro.

–Gracias por ponerle un ultimátum, Shads– dijo, imitando el apodo, Shadow solo le asintió, y eso era suficiente.

La distancia del parque hacia la casita de Amy cada vez le parecía más corta, y eso era tortuoso para Shadow. Llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Amy, y Shadow se detuvo. Amy sonrió, aunque le seguía pareciendo radiante, Shadow noto la preocupación en ella.

–¿No te quedas al té, Shadow?– ladeó ligeramente la cabeza

–No, no Rose, supongo que debes estar algo cansada por lo de hoy, voy a volver a casa ya, y tú deberías dormir– Shadow vio la hora en su celular –Ademas, ya es cerca de las 3 y medía, el aclamado Sonic no debe tardar en llamarte– Amy sonrió, y esta vez, Shadow noto que faltaba ese brillo tan radiante el mencionarselo y él asumió que era lo acontecido con Jet

–¿Voy a verte de nuevo?– Amy parecía preocupada, ¿por qué?

–Mañana sin falta, Rose– Dijo, extendiéndole la mano –Aun debo devolverte tu paraguas, ¿recuerdas?– Amy sonrió, y asintiendo estrechó su mano

–Avisame cuando estés en casa– y aquella noche, por primera vez, Amy se acercó aquel par de pasos que los separaban y poniéndose en puntillas, rodeándole por el cuello lo abrazo–Y shadow...– Susurró, aun estando abrazándolo, mientras Shadow mantenía los brazos inmóviles, sorprendido por la acción, y dudoso de que hacer –Ten cuidado.– Shadow termino de procesar las palabras, rodeó a la chica a la altura de la espalda y dio dos palmaditas en la misma

–Lo tendré, Rose– se separaron lentamente, y con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas, Amy le dio una sonrisa.

Shadow se dio media vuelta, y despidiéndose con la mano, comenzó a caminar. Esta vez Amy espero hasta perder de vista a Shadow para después entrar a casa. Amy cerró la puerta, se quitó los zapatos en la entrada y fue directo a su habitación, a mano izquierda de aquel pasillo, el celular vibro en su bolsillo y lo tomo con emoción, emoción que se aligeró cuando vio el nombre Sonic en la pantalla

–¿Sonic?– Amy sonrió, –Sí, sí, estoy en casa ya– la sonrisa de Amy se aligeró –Hoy me tope a Jet– pudo escuchar el suspiro de sorpresa al otro lado de la linea, seguido de un bombardeo de preguntas –Estoy bien, Sonic, te he dicho que puedo defenderme sola. Aunque bueno, tuve algo de ayuda.–

–/¿Algo de ayuda?/– Amy sonrió

–Así es, un amigo, vive cerca, me ayudó a deshacerme de Jet–

–/Ah, ¿El chico que mencionaste la otra noche? ¿Cómo se llama?/– Amy noto lo áspero de aquella pregunta –Shadow–

–/¿Shadow?/–

–Shadow– Amy repitió

–/Esta bien/– Amy pudo escuchar la inseguridad en aquella voz

–Sonic, es algo tarde y estoy cansada, creo que iré a dormir ya–

El chico al otro lado de la linea le dio la razón, se despidió y le deseo buenas noches, Amy correspondió con un suave desgane y colgó la llamada. Se acurrucó en la cama, jalando las sabanas para cubrirse, ya cerrando los ojos cuando el celular vibro de nuevo.

 _ **3:40 am; Shadow:**_ " _Estoy en casa, Rose"_

Amy sonrió

 _ **3:42 am; Rose:** "Me alegro. Duerme temprano, Shads, espero verte mañana para tomar una taza de té "_

 _ **3:44 am; Shadow:** "Cuenta con ello, Rose, te veo mañana"_

 _ **3:45 am; Rose:** "Hasta mañana Shadow, buenas noches."_

Amy bloqueó el celular, con emoción y una sonrisa sincera se fue a dormir.

* * *

Shadow despertó, el reloj digital junto a su cama marcaba las 10 de la mañana, se sentó en el borde de la cama y estiró los brazos, desperezándose y bostezando. Por la ventana que dejaba ver la entrada de su casa, el pequeño jardín con algunos arbolitos, y por la acera caminaban escasas personas, era así como se daba cuenta de que era de día, por la gente, ya que el cielo seguía pintado de un gris oscuro por las nubes. Se puso de píe y se encamino hacia el baño, los pasos pesados dejaban notar el cansancio que últimamente le provocaba el caminar a casa de Amy y de regreso, no era que le molestara, pero simplemente su cuerpo debía acostumbrarse a caminar, por lo menos, aquella distancia. Shadow siempre fue bueno físicamente, en universidad le ofrecieron unirse al grupo de atletismo por su velocidad y tal, sin embargo lo dejó, y no había que malinterpretar, aún hacia ejercicio, pero después de esos meses en los que se sentía como nada, se descuido.

Se lavo la cara y los dientes, sin muchas ganas, y se miro al espejo que había sobre el lavabo, las pupilas rojizas no se acostumbraban completamente a la luz de la habitación, y las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran ligeramente más notorias, a eso había que sumarle un humor de perros, por el anterior encuentro con Jet, ¿por qué todo parecía tan bueno y malo a la vez?.

Salio del cuarto de baño regresando a su habitación, vio el celular en la mesita de noche y lo tomo, apenas desbloqueando la pantalla pudo leer la notificación de tres mensajes de texto nuevos.

 _ **9:18 am; Rose:** "Buenos días Shadowww!"_

 _ **9:41 am; Rose:** "¿Sigues dormido, pereza andante?"_

 _ **10:13 am; Rose:** "Bueno, no te juzgo, yo tengo que levantarme temprano por el trabajo, si no, el día no rinde"_

Shadow sonrió para sus adentros, la chica realmente era un caso. Vio la hora en la esquina superior de la pantalla, marcaba las 10:56 ya, Shadow no entendía por que no dormía más, si su turno no comenzaba hasta las 6 de la tarde. En un arranque de valentía Shadow oprimió el botón de llamada que aparecía junto al nombre de contacto, se llevo el celular al oído y lo escuchó timbrar tortuosamente. Camino por la habitación rápidamente apenas escucho el primer tono, salió por la puerta a un pequeño pasillito con balcón que dejaba ver el recibidor y la sala de la casa, recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar al final de aquellas puertas, que eran habitaciones para huespedes, armarios, y tal. Segundo tono; Shadow camino de regreso hasta llegar frente a la primera habitación, que era la de él, y giro a mano izquierda, bajando por las escaleras que daban al recibidor, con dirección a la cocina al son del tercer timbre, que fue cuando la chica atendió.

–¿Sí?–

–Buenos días, Rose– dijo Shadow con una voz risueña, claramente adormilada

–Buenos días, señor flojera, ¿como amaneció la flor más bonita de la pradera?– se burló, sacando una risa de Shadow

–No lo sé, dímelo tú, flor más linda de la pradera– pudo escuchar a Amy soltar un jadeo de sorpresa, y pudo imaginarla roja hasta las orejas, lo cual le hacia sonreír

–Yo he amanecido perfectamente, tomé un té de menta con limón de nuevo, en serio debes probarlo, es maravilloso – notó la urgencia en cambiar de tema.

–¿puedo pasar hoy por una taza té?–

–Sabes que eres bienvenido cuando lo desees, Shads– ambos sonrieron ante el apodo. –Sabes, hoy viernes salgo un poco más temprano, ¿te veo en el parque?, yo compraré los bocadillos– Shadow no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos, ¿ERA VIERNES YA?. Tendía a olvidar el día el que vivía constantemente pero la semana se le había ido tan rápido.

–Me parece perfecto, Rose, te espero en la banca de siempre–

–¡Me parece perfec-!– la voz de Amy se vio abruptamente cortada –/¡Oye Ames! ¿ya estas lista?, hay que hacer rendir la mañana/– una voz de chico.

–¿Ames?, ¿Tienes compañía?– preguntó Shadow

–Pues sí, pero no es nada importante, no te preocupes, es solo Sonic, le dieron el día libre hoy, y como generalmente descansa de sábado a lunes esta emocionado-– Shadow entró en pánico, la interrumpió

–No, no, no, lo lamento, no debí marcar sin preguntar primero si estaba bien–

–Shadow no hay problema en serio-– de nuevo corto sus palabras.

–No, no, descuida ya cuelgo, te veo más tarde sí, ten un buen día y cuidate– Shadow colgó, sin dejar a la chica contestar.

Estaba con Sonic. Dejo el celular en la mesa de la cocina y apoyó las manos en la misma, estaba con Sonic. ¿por qué le molestaba tanto?.

Shadow se limito a hacer tiempo, preparo algo que comer, que era simplemente sopa instantánea, y una lata de coca-cola del six que acostumbraba tener guardado en el frigorífico. Se sentó en una silla, con el vaso de sopa instantánea y la lata frente a el, por un momento había olvidado lo monótona que era aquella situación. Se había olvidado desde hace días, desde que conocía a Amy, de lo monótono de sus días.

Dejo ir la mañana, la tarde demasiado rápido, después de su mal balanceado desayuno se habia sentado a ver la televisión un rato, y, como no hacia hace demasiado tiempo uso el celular, para hablar a la única chica a la que le tenia confianza y con quien aun no perdía contacto

 _ **05:08 pm; Shadow: "** Rouge, creo que necesito tu ayuda, es urgente"_

 _ **05:17 pm; Rouge:** "Vaya, el niño bonito no habla a menos que sea de vida o muerte, dime, ¿en qué puede ayudarte tu hermosa amiga Rouge"_

Shadow sonrió, le alegraba ver que no había cambiado en absoluto

 _ **05:20 pm; Shadow:** "Conocí una chica"_

 _ **05:23 pm; Rouge:** "Comienza a interesarme el tema, prosigue"_

 _ **05:28 pm; Shadow:** "Es tonta, descuidada, fastidiosa y tiene unos animos que me sorprenden en sobre manera, y me molestan demasiado, y hasta donde logro entender, creo que esta estúpidamente enamorada de algún amigo de ella, o algo así. Pero me hace sentir bien, tiene un lindo cabello rosa y ojos verde, no vive muy lejos de mi casa. Suelo acompañarla a su casa por las madrugadas que sale del trabajo. Me siento cómodo con ella Rouge, y sé que no esta bien"_

 _ **05:35 pm; Rouge:** "Te estas metiendo a las fauses del lobo, Shads. Voy a decirte esto claro y directo. Tienes que ganar. Si es cierto que otro chico le ronda la mente de manera tan insistente, tienes que hacer que deje de ser así. Sé que tú no piensas así de cualquiera, se que ella es especial para ti, y sé que no me hablarías por una pequeña estupidez, espero que ella pueda ayudarte a ti. Encargate de volverte el único a su vista, y sé sincero contigo, Shadow. No es que no este bien, hay tantas posibilidades de que no consigas nada con ella como que lo hagas. Arriesgate en este campo como lo haces con todo lo demás"_

 _ **05:40 pm; Shadow:** "Voy a verla hoy también Rouge, hoy por la madrugada, justo ahora probablemente aun este con su "amigo". Deseame suerte, quiero arriesgarme con eso"_

 _ **05:42 pm; Rouge:** "Suerte, Shads, sé que no la necesitas "_

Shadow sonrió, Rouge tenia un punto. Shadow no era feo ni por asomo. Alto, con una piel ligeramente clara y ojos de atrayente color. Daba pinta de tipo malo, y no era como que eso restara puntos de todos modos. Eran las cinco, sabía que Amy estaba por llegar a su trabajo, iba a seguir el ridículo consejo de Rouge. Iba a conquistarla.

En otra parte de la ciudad, no muy lejos de la morada del pelinegro, la chica de cabello rosado caminaba acompañada de un chico más alto que ella, de similares ojos verdes y cabello azul peinado pobremente para mantenerlo hacia atrás.

–Me alegro de que pudiéramos salir, hace demasiado tiempo que no hacíamos compras juntos–hablaba el chico, sosteniendo dos bolsas de compras con ropa en ellas

–Lo sé, ha sido una buena mañana después de todo–

Ya estaban frente al consultorio medico, Amy se giro sobre sí, viendo al chico peliazul, dispuesta a despedirse pero se le adelantó

–Ames, ese chico que estas viendo últimamente, ¿por casualidad tiene cabello negro?, ¿ojos rojos?– dijo como característica principal, no era como que hubiera demasiada gente con ojos de un vivo carmesí. Amy asintió, un tanto soprendida por su pregunta –Ames, creo que lo conozco, y si es la misma persona, ese chico no es bueno en ningún aspecto– Amy frunció el ceño –Ibamos juntos a la preparatoria, era un problema. Se buscó peleas conmigo más de una vez, llegó a los golpes también más de una, se saltaba modulos. Conducía una motocicleta y participaba en corridas callejeras, supe de ello por personas que visitaban las carreras más bajas para apostar. Siempre se supo que andaba en malos pasos, se decía que tomaba drogas y tenia malas amistades. Lo ultimo que supe de el por lo poco que lo vi en universidad fue que logro graduarse, y justo después dijeron que salió de la ciudad. No sabía que había regresado.– Amy escuchaba atenta, más con algo de coraje

–Incluso si dices que es el mismo, ya no es así –

–Ames, por favor...–

–Basta Sonic, las personas cambian, ¿qué sabes tú de él si dices que solo peleaban?– Sonic se acercó peligrosamente, cortando abruptamente la distancia entre ellos, mientras sostenía su mentón obligándola a verle al rostro

–Me preocupo por ti, Amy, comprendeme, tienes que tener cuidado.– el sonrojo en las mejillas de Amy apareció. Y Sonic intentó reprimir una tierna sonrisa

–Sé lo que hago, Sonic, gracias por la advertencia– Amy entonces quitó la mano se Sonic de su rostro, y dio un paso hacia atrás, separándose de él, dejándole una mirada perpleja al chico

Amy había estado enamorada de Sonic por años, cuando tenían algunos 17 años solían juntarse grupos de chicos a correr en patineta, por lugares poco seguros y con obstáculos, peleando un buen lugar por premios, era de esos deportes underground de la ciudad que pocos conocían verdaderamente pero muchos habían escuchado rumores. Amy era buena, le ofrecían puestos en grupos ganadores cuando ellos apenas comenzaban, y sin embargo Amy corría para el equipo de Sonic. Él sabía que incluso desde antes, tal vez desde antes de secundaría, él le gustaba, y había podido manejarlo ya que estaba muy claro.

Más de una vez Sonic había recurrido a eso como ventaja, cuando Amy no escuchaba de razones se acercaba un poco de más y le soltaba todo con sinceridad. Era la primera vez que aquel sencillo _hechizo_ no le funcionaba. Que Amy le llevaba la contraria. ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Sonic dejo caer la mano que antes sostenía el mentón de la chica, y apretó los labios en una fina linea.

–Esta bien, Ames, sólo… ten cuidado– Amy asintió, corto la distancia y le dio un rápido abrazo al chico

–Lo haré, te veo después, Sonic, que tengas un buen día – Sonic correspondió, y acarició el cabello de la chica

–Que tengas un buen día Amy, cuidate–

Se despidieron rápidamente, él espero a que Amy entrara al consultorio, siguiéndola con la mirada, para después retirarse del lugar, aún con la latente idea de qué algo andaba mal.

 _ **-Horas después-**_

Shadow vio el reloj de su muñeca, de nuevo eran ya entradas las dos de la mañana, Amy debería estar saliendo ya de su trabajo si todo iba bien. Shadow vio la rosa roja envuelta en celofán con recelo. No sabía en que momento había pensado coherente comprar una flor para ella. Que maldita pena le invadía, ¿qué le diría?, Shadow no había dado señales de más, el sólo había parecido querer ser su amigo, protegerla. No había ido directamente con intenciones de querer salir con ella, de ser algo más, ¿y como se podía?, si apenas se conocían. llevaban difíciles 5 días de conocerse, ¿Qué estaba pasando?.

2:20 am, y Amy no parecía estar cerca, la adrenalina corrió en las venas de Shadow, sacó su celular. Marcó una vez, sonó sin respuesta, una vez más, otra. No atendió a ninguna.

–Maldita sea, la esperaré afuera mismo si es necesario– se dijo a si mismo en voz alta, tomando la flor de la banca, y caminando con rumbo al consultorio en el que ella trabajaba

No le sorprendía la hora, Amy había salido del trabajo incluso una hora más tarde, probablemente seguía ordenando cosas, haciendo inventarios o incluso atendiendo a algún descuidado paciente, pero, ¿qué le hacía sentir tan ansioso?, sería el que esa misma noche pensaba entregarle una rosa y decir de la manera más estúpida posible que "le gustaba" sin fundamento alguno. Tal vez era el hecho de que, de alguna manera, sabía que había llegado a esa apresurada decisión de conquistarla por meros celos al aclamado Sonic. Tal vez simplemente estaba abrumado por la sencilla chica que ya le robaba el sueño.

Apresuro los pasos, faltaban tres calles aun antes de llegar a la clínica, y entonces se detuvo en seco.

Un chico alto, con cabello largo y verde estaba de pie contra una pared, justo al lado del contenedor de basura, llevaba una chaqueta negra a los hombros y gafas de sol sosteniendo su cabello hacía atrás. Shadow frunció el ceño. El conocía a ese desgraciado, nunca lo había tolerado, y ni siquiera siendo por tema personal, habían tenido sus peleas, sí, habían llegado a los golpes, también, pero el odiaba su mera presencia. ¿Qué demonios hacia?

El corazón del pelinegro se acelero a sobre manera cuando escucho una voz conocida, la sangre en sus venas quemaba, cuando al dar unos cuantos pasos, logro divisar a cierta chica contra la pared, intentando safarse del agarre del tipo

–He dicho que me sueltes, desgraciado– alzó la voz, la ojijade forcejeaba insistentemente, aunque se volvía nulo al comparar las dimensiones de ella y del chico

–Calmate, pequeña, si cooperas será más fácil– la voz del chico a Shadow le desgarraba –Sólo tienes que contestar, ¿donde esta Sonic?.– Amy se quedo callada –Oh vaya, rosita no piensa hablar. Es una lástima, tenía ganas de visitar a mi antiguo amigo azul.– Amy fruncio el ceño, de nuevo removiéndose –Al menos sacaré provecho de esto.– la sonrisa torcida en los labios del peliverde hacía a Shadow rabiar.

Los ojos celestes del chico estaban clavados en el cuello de la pelirosa, Shadow comenzó a respirar pesado, la ira se intentaba contener dentro de él a medida que intentaba coordinarse para caminar la distancia que los separaba. Esa furia contenida dejo de serlo apenas vio al peliverde sujetar las manos de Amy por sobre su cabeza contra la pared, y apoyar la nariz en el cuello de la chica, Shadow juró ver como pasaba la lengua por este, sacándole un grito desgarrado a la misma al sentir como el chico apretaba con fuerza sus muñecas, dejando la mano libre en la pierna de la chica. La rosa roja envuelta en celofán toco el concreto.

Amy se dejo caer al suelo, el peliverde ahora estaba a unos pasos de ella de distancia, con el labio sangrando, y una figura negra de por medio entre él y la chica.

–Oh, Shadow, que alegría verte– el peliverde hablo, limpiándose el hilo de sangre, con ojos feroces. Shadow le examino con cuidado, mantenía una pose defensiva, y por la playera de cuello negra que portaba aun podía notar las cicatrices de su pecho, esto le hizo sonreír

–No diré lo mismo de ti, Scourge, sigues siendo la misma mierda de siempre–

Amy miraba atónita la situación, era la primera vez, en demasiado tiempo que se sentía realmente amenazada, ella conocía a Scoruge por ser un _antiguo rival_ de Sonic, la ultima vez que lo había visto, no era ni por asomo lo fuerte que ahora, no había podido defenderse por su cuenta. Shadow estaba de pie frente a ella, y no terminaba de entender como Shadow se relacionaba con tal escoria, pero ahí estaban, hablando, mientras la chica yacía aún en el suelo. Scourge rió

–Oh vamos, sólo pasaba por la ciudad, sabes el tipo de persona ocupada que soy. Quería ver a nuestro viejo amigo de preparatoria, eso es todo– Shadow dudo, "¿nuestro?", Amy se pregunto lo mismo –No veo por qué haces tanto alboroto, realmente–

–¡¿Te parece que no debo hacer un alboroto por esto, hijo de puta?!– la voz de Shadow salio fuerte, raspándole la garganta, alterando ligeramente a Scourge, que entonces se dio cuenta, hablaba de la chica

–Oh vaya, Jet me había mencionado que aparentemente andabas tras de alguien, ¿quien pensaría que era la novia de Sonic la que te llamaría la atención? –

–¿Estas escuchando lo que dices desgraciado?– soltó de nuevo áspero –¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?, estas muerto, bastardo–

Scourge rió, no planeaba pelear con Shadow esa noche, ni terminar haciéndole rabiar tanto por una simple chica. Pero le agradaba la idea.

Amy vio atónita como los chicos pasaban de estár en la acera a la calle, Shadow alcanzó el primer golpe, poniéndolo en la mejilla del peliverde que, sin caer al suelo aún, se recobro la compostura y soltó un puño a la cara del chico. Una patada contra el tobillo, tirando al pelinegro al asfalto, permitiéndole a Scourge irse de lleno encima de él con claras intenciones de asentar puños en el rostro; Shadow subió las piernas, aplicando fuerza en el abdomen ajeno para dejarlo tirado al lado contrario, mientras el se levantaba, poniéndose sobre el chico y dando un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, golpe que el peliverde regreso en el antebrazo del chico, haciéndole quejar, Amy difícilmente podía seguir el hilo de la batalla, Shadow asestaba golpes y Scourge los devolvía casi inmediatamente, en un momento de desesperación Amy se apoyo en las rodillas, intentando alcanzarlos, gritando, llamando la atención de ambos, aunque Shadow reaccionó antes, logrando ponerse encima del chico, un golpe, dos, tres, cuatro, incluso un quinto, todos en el rostro del peliverde que ya tenia una nariz sangrante y distintas heridas en las mejillas y frente. La pelirosa se apresuro, tomando a Shadow de los hombros, alejándolo del chico

–¡Basta, Shadow!, ¡Dejalo!– la pelirosa casi gritaba entre el llanto, con el chico sentado mientras ella le abrazaba por la espalda

Shadow se detuvo, miro la escena, el abatido Scourge se ponía de pie, y el sabía que ese infeliz no estaba a nada de decir que aguantaba otra ronda. Las manos de shadow pintaban un carmesí vivo, escurría hasta sus antebrazos, y la chica ojijade, llorando en su hombro con desesperación. Shadow se puso de pie, al igual que el peliverde, tendió una mano, levantando a la chica y poniéndola a su lado, sujetándola por la cintura mientras ella se escondía en su pecho.

–Siempre es un honor pelear contigo, Shad, tus golpes me sorprenden cada día más – sonrió, limpiándose la nariz –En serio me encantaría quedarme a ver la segunda ronda. Pero como mencioné, sólo estoy de paso, tengo cosas que hacer. En serio me habría encantado ver de nuevo al querido Sonic, pero tendré que irme a ordenar los planes– Scourge camino frente a Shadow –Para irme de aquí, o para ver si nos asentamos dos, o tres días más. Saludar a Sonic y, no sé, quedar de nuevo contigo– río, sosteniendo los ojos carmin. Extendió una mano, intentando tocar el cabello pelirosa que Shadow de inmediato tomó, obligándolo a alejarla. Haciéndole reir por lo bajo –Realmente eres interesante, tal vez después de todo si me quede, seria divertido ver que dirá Sonic cuando sepa que el maldito Shadow H. tuvo que salir a salvar a su noviecita rosa– la mirada desafiante en ambos era presente, y confusa para el otro –Fue un gusto verte rosita, veré si puedo visitarte luego, cuando no haya... Terceros–

Scourge entonces se alejo, caminando por la calle, silbando despreocupado, alterando los nervios de cierto pelinegro que sostenía con fuerza la pequeña cintura ajena. Amy se derrumbó en brazos del chico, apenas Scourge salio de su vista, la chica comenzó a llorar, y Shadow no pudo hacer más que limitarse a abrazarla.

Shadow pasaba una mano por su cabello rosa, desenredandolo, logrando acompasar la acelerada respiración de ella.

–Todo esta bien, Amy– un escalofio recorrió la espalda de la chica, ¿era la primera vez que no la llamaba Rose? –Estoy contigo, estas bien– Ella cerro los ojos, recargando la cabeza contra su pecho, el corazón ajeno a ella también palpitaba ligeramente más rápido de lo normal, pero le calmaba. –Te llevaré a casa–

Shadow comenzó a caminar, con la chica sosteniendo su mano firmemente, apenas habían avanzado unos pasos cuando la pelirosa se detuvo, se inclinó y recogió una flor roja, ya algo oscura, aun envuelta en papel celofán, miró a Shadow, quien sosteniendo la mirada le sonrió

–Había comprado una flor para ti, a estas alturas esta echa mierda... Luego te compraré otra– Shadow intento tomarla, pero Amy le miro con el entrecejo fruncido

–Ey, ey, ey, tu has dicho que era para mí, es mía, yo decido si conservarla.– dijo fiera, para después ver la rosa con una sonrisa tierna. Shadow no se opuso.

Caminaron uno junto al otro, Shadow aún sostenía la mano ajena y seguía el paso calmo, por una vez no le alteraba el llegar rápido a la casa de la chica. Quería que estuviera en su casa, quería que estuviera a salvo. Más después de la ultima frase del Scourge, aquel " _veré si puedo visitarte luego, que no haya terceros"_

Amy se apresuró a abrir la puerta principal, y ambos se metieron al pequeño recibidor. Amy se quito la pesada chaqueta que usaba y fue entonces que Shadow noto que en efecto, vestía acorde al clima, iba bien abrigada. Amy atravesó el pasillito con Shadow tras ella, eran ya las tres de la mañana, Amy encendió la luz de la cocina, e invitó a Shadow a sentarse en una de las sillitas mientras ella se apresuraba a poner a hervir agua en la tetera. Shadow le vio poner las hiervas en la misma, y después se sentó en la silla frente a Shadow

–Así qué, té de menta y limón – Amy asintió, sonriente, para después desenvolver la rosa del celofán, y ponerla en el pequeño jarroncito que estaba en el centro de la mesa, y que Shadow no había notado la anterior noche.

–Muchas gracias por la rosa, Shadow– dijo sonriente, viéndola sobresalir de las ramitas verdes que estaban previamente en el florero –Muchas gracias también por haberme salvado... Estaba aterrada. Si no hubieras estado ahí-–

–Pero lo estaba.– Shadow le interrumpió rápidamente, mirándole serio –Y siempre que me necesites lo estaré, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance Amy.– Shadow extendió la mano alcanzando la pálida mano ajena, que noto sobresaltar ante su tacto. La apretó con fuerzas, y sosteniendo la mirada que contenía un par de lágrimas en aquellos ojos jade, sonrió –No tienes una idea de lo mucho que te quiero, Rose.–

Amy entonces no lo pudo contener, sus ojos no podían contener más, ardía. Comenzó a llorar, más tenía una suave sonrisa en los labios. Amy gimoteo, mientras Shadow se limitaba a acariciar su mano con cuidado, comprensivo. No fue hasta qué la tetera hizo aquel característico aullido que Amy se soltó, se puso de pie y poniendo la tetera en la mesa se apresuró a alcanzar también las tazitas de té que desde el primer día, Shadow sospechaba tenia, era una vajilla rosada muy adecuada a su persona. No pudo evitar sonreír.

–Lamento el que me hayas tenido que ver así – Amy habló quedo, Shadow sólo pudo intentar aplacar su rostro de sorpresa. Amy acababa de pasar por algo traumatizante para ella, y sabía que estaba demostrando increíble valentía, ¿cómo demonios se disculpaba por hacer lo enteramente comprensible?

–Rose, no hay ningun problema, puedes hacerlo cuando lo necesites, esta bien.– Shadow alzó su mirada, con preocupación, la pelirosa ahora le daba la espalda mientras rebuscaba en una de los gabinetes altos

–Gracias–fue lo único que salio de entre sus labios

Shadow la vio girarse, pintaba una suave sonrisa, el contraste ahora era notorio, era una sonrisa sincera. Puso un paquete de galletas de piña en la mesa y se sentó en la silla frente a Shadow, mirándole con una sonrisa mientras servía el té en las respectivas tacitas.

–Té de menta y limón para el señor héroe – Bromeó la chica, pasándole la tacita a través de la mesa

–Muchas gracias señorita maravilla, ¿Qué tal estuvo el trabajo hoy, Rose?– preguntó Shadow antes de tomar de su taza. Le hacía feliz la pregunta, y el apodo, sin embargo el que la volviera a llamar Rose no pasó desapercibido

–Muy bien, en el transcurso del día tuve que consultar a 4 niños con el mismo virus, al parecer es algo estacional, aunque es bastante curioso ya que por lo mismo lo controlan mejor y no llega a desarrollarse tanto. También llego una chica con fiebre, su novio la traía, se miraban muy bien. El chico parecía genuinamente preocupado cuando era un simple resfriado– una sonrisa nostálgica en los labios rosados se hizo presente –Me alegro de que haya gente con personas especiales, personas que se preocupen por ellos. Trabaje en un hospital antes del consultorio ¿y sabes?– Amy miraba la taza de té, mientras Shadow la veía a ella –Es realmente pesado. Un lugar lleno de pesadez, tristeza y preocupación, incluso muerte. Siempre es algo hermoso ver a la gente recuperarse gracias a su fuerza y tu ayuda pero... También es devastador, aunque sean menos los casos, en los que su cuerpo ya no puede dar más.. Y sabes que no puedes hacer nada al respecto– Amy apretó la taza entre sus manos, Shadow notaba la tensión

Ya lo había visto, había escuchado a Maria más de una vez sufrir por temas relacionados, era triste. Dolía saber que una de las personas más importantes para ti estaba siendo torturada por ella misma a un nivel emocional, y tú no podías hacer nada al respecto. Porque no importaba cuantas veces intentaras explicar todo lo lógico con intenciones de hacerle sentir mejor. La lógica estaba de sobra. No era necesaria. No había lugar para ella, simple y sencillamente.

–Comprendo– Shadow articuló, suave, consiguiendo la mirada fija de Amy –Rose, sé que no es el mejor momento pero, ¿Crees que Scourge-?– la pregunta fe Shadow se vio cortada por el celular de Amy, sonando de nuevo, acallando la calma de la habitación

–¿Diga?– preguntó, apenada por la interrupción –Ah, Sonic– los ojos de Amy, definitivamente no expresaban la emoción que Shadow había notado hace días gracias al aclamado _azul_. –Sí, estoy en casa ya, estoy bien– Amy apretó los labios, viendo a Shadow, ¿no pensaba contarle sobre Scourge? –Sí, Shadow me acompañó a casa.– silencio por parte de la ojijade –Sí, sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes.– Shadow sabía que algo sucedía al otro lado de la linea, los ojos de Amy se abrieron con sorpresa –Ah, mañana... Sí, ¿a las 5?– Preguntó, con ligera preocupación, para después ver a Shadow de reojo, cosa que él noto –Claro. Ahí estaré– Amy cortó la llamada

¿Qué demonios era eso?, saldría con Sonic después de lo ocurrido esa noche. La cabeza de Shadow daba vueltas, ¿estaba molesto?

–¿No piensas contarle de Scourge?– preguntó, con ojos serios –Preguntó por él, ¿no es así?–

–Lo escuchaste, Scourge dijo que estaba por irse de la ciudad– pronunció

–Tambien dijo que podría quedarse un par de días más– Amy le miró, ojos fieros, parecía molesta. Shadow vio la hora, Amy debía descansar, él no podía ocupar más de su tiempo, y ahora había logrado hacerla rabiar, ¿por qué todo parecía estar mal? –Rose, es hora de que me vaya, y tú tienes que ir a dormir– los ojos de Amy reflejaron terror apenas vio a Shadow ponerse de pie de la mesita, vio su taza, ya vacía –Mañana tienes planes, y yo probablemente no te veré hasta el lunes que te tope saliendo del trabajo.– Habló Shadow, sin verla, serio, crudo. –Quiero pedirte que tengas el mayor cuidado posible, y si cualquier cosa pasa, sólo tienes que llamarme.– Shadow se giró, dispuesto a salir de aquella casa, mientras Amy, aun petrificada se mantenía sentada en su lugar –Estate alerta Rose. Vendré cuando me necesites–

Y con aquella ultima frase, Shadow se dispuso a caminar, atravesó el pequeño pasillito, hasta llegar a la puerta principal, y cerrar tras de sí. Soltó un suspiro, sabía que se había portado mal. Sabía que estaba pensando incoherencias. Pero en el fondo deseaba que Amy lo hubiera detenido antes de salir. No había más que decir, tal vez Shadow no era tan indispensable.

Cruzó el pequeño jardín de la chica, y una vez estuvo en la acera miro arriba, estaba lloviznando. En el bolsillo de Shadow vibró, tomo el celular rápidamente y leyendo el nombre de contacto _Rose_ atendió.

–¿Rose?–

–/Tengo miedo Shadow/– las palabras cortadas al otro lado de la linea desgarraban.

Shadow escucho apresurados pasos, mojados por charcos que ya comenzaba a dejar la llovizna, y después unos delgados brazos rodeándole por el pecho, una pequeña cabeza apoyándose contra su espalda, y ligeros suspiros ahogados en aquellas palabras que le robaban el alma.

–Te necesito, por favor– Amy articuló, apretando más el agarre –Por favor, quedate–

* * *

El chico abrió los ojos, aún recargado al pie de la cama, con una almohada y una manta en las piernas que no recordaba haber tenido la noche anterior antes de dormir. Levantó la cabeza y miro sobre su hombro, ahí a sus espaldas, en la cama, yacía la chica pelirosa, aun durmiendo. Shadow no pudo evitar sonreír. Miro la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche, marcaban apenas las 6 de la mañana, significando que Shadow había dormido difícilmente tres horas, eso explicaba el cielo oscuro que se dejaba ver ligeramente por la ventana. Shadow se puso de píe, tal vez faltaba unas horas para que amaneciera, tomo la almohada y la manta bajo su brazo y dándole una ultima mirada a la chica que bellamente dormía en la amplia cama de sabanas blancas, salio de la habitación, no tardando mucho en quedarse dormido en un sillón de la sala.

Amy abrió los ojos, con una sonrisa aun risueña, buscando al chico de cabellos negros, pero sin lograr encontrarlo. Miro la hora en el reloj de la mesita, eran ya las 9:35. Dio un salto de la cama y quitándose las ropas del día anterior (con las que se había quedado dormida) se apresuró a ponerse un pantalón deportivo gris ligeramente holgado, una blusa ajustada negra de tirantes, y sobre esta, no pudiendo negar el evidente frío de noviembre, se puso una sudadera con capucha negra.

Salio del cuarto, caminando por el piso de madera en calcetines, y al asomarse a la sala, ahí estaba, el chico de alborotados cabellos negros acomodado en un sofá, con la almohada abrazada a la altura de su cabeza, y con la cobija blanca que Amy le había puesto la noche anterior cubriéndole. Una sonrisita apenada se le escapó a la chica, y después de verlo dormir por unos minutos más, se adentró en la cocina.

Miraba con detenimiento los huevos freírse, un _sunny side up_ de desayuno, huevos estrellados. Unas rebanadas de pan, tocino, y para ella, soda. Rompía completamente la estética de niña buena que probablemente desayunaba jugo de naranja recién hecho, pero era un gusto culposo.

Amy salio de la cocina, dejando dos platos con desayuno servido. En la sala se encontró con el pelinegro durmiendo aún, se acercó y le vio de cerca, parecía tener bien merecido el descanso.

Se inclinó sobre el chico, viendo su rostro calmo, y con inseguridad latente, depositó un beso en la mejilla de él, y con manos temblorosas quito un mechonsito de cabello que bloqueaba sus ojos, ¿qué estaba haciendo?. Shadow soltó un suspiro, Amy solo pudo verle fijamente, y cuando noto los suspiros acompasados de nuevo se puso de píe y volvió a la cocina.

Shadow abrió los ojos apenas escuchó los pasos salir de la habitación. Siempre fue de sueño ligero, bajo la creencia de que siempre debía estar alerta, apenas sintió la proximidad de Amy despertó. Estaba consciente del beso y la cercanía de la chica, viendo el lugar con detenimiento, fijó la mirada en la planta que decoraba la sala, en un intento desesperado de sacar la situación de su cabeza.

–Buenos días, Shads– habló la alegre chica apenas le vio entrar a la cocina –Prepare desayuno–

El chico se sentó frente a Amy, donde un plato ya estaba puesto con el desayuno. Shadow sonrió

–¿A qué hora te levantaste?– preguntó el pelinegro, intentando aplacar los alborotados cabellos que se negaban a cooperar en el intento de tener un peinado decente

–Oh, no tiene mucho, no te preocupes– le dijo, negando con las manos –Quise despertarte antes pero parecías estar cansado así que preferí dejarte dormir

 _"Sí supieras que en efecto, lograste despertarme"_

–Es muy amable de tu parte, considerando que soy el intruso en tu casa– la chica río ante sus palabras

–No digas eso, es un gusto tenerte aquí– Amy vio como Shadow ya comía, apresurado, llevándose el huevo estrellado a grandes bocados –Eres un rayito de sol– Shadow dejo escapar una risa, para después recuperar la compostura y comer normalmente

–Lo creas o no, no me dicen eso seguido– dijo divertido, con ironía –¿ya te sientes mejor, Rose?– Shadow le vio sonreír, pero noto la mirada caída ante la pregunta

–Me siento mejor, sí, al menos nadie se apareció en mi puerta durante la madrugada como imaginé en mi paranoia– soltó una risa ahogada

–Aún piensas que Scourge puede aparecerse, ¿cierto?– Amy apretó los labios, y asintió levemente

–He tratado a Scourge antes, sé que puede investigar un poco, y aparecer en mi puerta demandando información de Sonic, o en todo caso. Interceptarme en el camino del trabajo a casa.– Habló con oculto miedo –Scourge es otro nivel. No quiero terminar de pensar en que podría hacer, porque la verdad es que no puedo asegurar nada–

Shadow miro a Amy, que comía lento, sabía que estaba de más preocupada

–¿Qué planes tienes para hoy a las cinco?– preguntó Shadow sin pensarlo bien, bajo el pensamiento inconsciente de restarle importancia a lo de Scourge. Amy río, ya lo había olvidado, y Shadow parecía tenerlo muy presente

–Al parecer un amigo dará una fiesta por su cumpleaños, y nos presentara a la novia de la que tanto habla pero no hemos tenido oportunidad de conocer– habló Amy, poniéndole pausa a la tarea de comerse el huevo volteado

–oh, genial– dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro, regresando al plato con comida

Amy y el comieron en silencio, y apenas terminaron Amy se puso de pie y llevo los platos al fregadero

–¿estaba bueno?– sonrió, caminando de regreso a la mesa, apoyando una mano en esta quedándose de pie

–delicioso, Rose– la sonrisa se ensanchó

–Soy una excelente cocinera, así es– Shadow dejo escapar una risa al escuchar como se echaba flores a si misma

–Rose, tal vez ya es hora de que me vaya– Shadow se puso de píe

Cuando sus ojos encontraron el par jade ajeno, notó la preocupación en estos. ¿estaba asustada?, ¿Scourge le tenia así?, ¿o tal vez no quería que se fuera?. Le vio reaccionar, la mirada cambio drásticamente a una sonrisa

–Sí, sí. Comprendo– Amy dudó aun de pie en su lugar –Te acompaño a la salida entonces–

Y con eso como dictamento final, ambos se encaminaron a la salida de aquella casita. Shadow se puso los tenis que en un principio se había quitado, y Amy, descalza, siguió sus pasos al porche.

–Bueno, Rose, supongo que te veré el lunes que salgas del trabajo– amy le vio mientras hablaba, recargándose en el marco de la puerta, apoyando ambas manos –Sabes que puedes llamarme si cualquier cosa sucede– Shadow pronuncio esta ultima oración mientras sostenía el rostro de la chica con una mano, y le brindaba una mirada cálida. Amy asintió

Shadow se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a caminar el tramo del patio de Rose y regresar a casa, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera alejarse del porche, aquella dulce voz le detuvo

–Shadow– se giró, viéndole hablar temerosa –La fiesta que mencione hace rato... Eh, es en un par de horas y pues… no esta demasiado lejos del parque… a lo que me refiero es a que... ¿te gustaría acompañarme a la fiesta?– terminó difícilmente, viendo a Shadow reír por lo bajo. Su rostro se tiño de rojo vivo, y lejos de ofenderse, el sentimiento de pena fue reemplazado por una risa de parte de ella también, ¿los nervios la habían traicionado, cierto?

–Me encantaría ir a esa fiesta contigo Rose– Amy le vio sonreír, Shadow siguió caminando fuera del jardín, de espaldas –¿pasó por ti a las cuatro y media?– preguntó Shadow, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la chica –Perfecto, te veo más tarde entonces– y con una seña con la mano, Shadow se despidió, girándose, ahora dándole la espalda a la chica, mientras le veía alejarse de su casa.

Amy cerró la puerta y apoyo su espalda contra esta, dejándose caer suelo lentamente, con la espalda aún recargada en la puerta principal. Soltó un suspiro, y se pasó una mano por la frente, bajo el flequillo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

.

Cierto chico de cabello oscuro se encontraba recostado en la sala de su hogar, seguía dándole vueltas a la invitación de la chica. Le había dicho que iba a ser una fiesta de algún amigo. Gente que él no conocía, probablemente vería al dichoso Sonic, y sus amigos, ¿realmente estaba bien que fuera?. Claro. Amy lo había invitado, debía ir. ¿Qué demonios se pondría?. Tomo el celular, debía preguntarle a Rose si estaba bien llevar ropa casual, ¿algo elegante?. Demonios.

El celular sonó en su mano, ¿Rose?. No. Lejos de eso

–¿Qué pasa?– se limito a preguntar Shadow

–/Tan de buen humor como siempre, sombra/– se burlo aquella voz femenina

–Me haces perder tiempo, ladrona– hablo Shadow con un deje de burla y reproche –Ahora que lo recuerdo... Podrías ayudarme con algo.–

–/Primero lo mio, llamo para invitar a mi buen amigo, siempre dispuesto a socializar, a una fiesta hoy por la tarde del sabado~/– canturreo –/La verdad es que la fiesta no es mía, mía, pero hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte/– _¿Qué coincidencia no?_ , Era lo que Shadow pensó –/Aún mejor, no esta muy lejos de tu mansión, así que no tienes que hacer el gran esfuerzo por dar con el lugar/– Demasiada coincidencia

–Rouge, ¿de casualidad esa fiesta es a las cinco?– Preguntó Shadow

–/¡Efectivamente!, ¿cómo lo sabes?/– preguntó con un deje de sorpresa

–Rouge, quería pedirte ayuda porque la chica que te mencioné antes me invito a una fiesta– una expresión de sorpresa se hizo presente, casi podía escuchar su sonrisa –Dijo que es la fiesta de un amigo, que cumple años y planea presentar a alguien–

–/Y ese alguien soy yo, corazón/– interrumpió –/La cazadora de tesoros fue cazada/– bromeó, logrando sacar una risa del pelinegro

–Que agradable sorpresa es esa– río por lo bajo –Ya no tendré que escucharte hablar sobre lo patanes que son los hombres–

–/Oh, eso sigue igual, cariño, sólo este es la excepción/–

–Como digas, vámonos a lo importante, ¿qué debo usar?–

* * *

La pelirosa se paseaba por la casa aun en unos shorts cortos de pijama y una blusa sin mangas, miraba constantemente el reloj de la pared, faltaban casi dos horas todavía antes de que Shadow llegara según habían acordado, la espera le mataba, pero sabía que el que llegara el momento le alteraría más; no sabía de donde había sacado el valor para invitarlo a aquella fiesta, pero es que quería hacerlo, quería pasar mas tiempo con él, y ¿que mejor excusa que invitarle a una fiesta?.

Se dirigió sin prisa escaleras arriba, a su habitación. Realmente quería verse bien para él, y el pensamiento le hacía arder las mejillas. Se sentó frente al tocador, ya había tomado una ducha después de despertar, se miro en el espejo por unos minutos, su piel tersa y clara, hace algún tiempo que sé ponía demasiados productos y mascarillas para evitar el acné, pero últimamente por el trabajo y noches en vela pensando en cierto pelinegro lo había dejado muy a segundo plano, sin embargo no parecía haberle afectado demasiado. Mascara para pestañas, arreglo sus cejas y algo de tinta roja en sus labios, era todo, no iba a exagerar demasiado, pero se veía bien. Le sonrió a su reflejo, "sí, seguro le gusta", se puso de pie y apenas yendo a su armario, se detuvo.

–¿gustarle a quién?– se preguntó en voz alta

¿Hace cuanto que había dejado de preocuparse por gustar a Sonic, y había comenzado a preocuparse por parecerle atractiva a su amigo de cabello oscuro?. ¡Maldita sea!, la hora en que aquellos sentimientos, que ya comenzaba a aceptar, eran unilaterales y probablemente quedaría en amistad, se descarrilaron de el chico de ojos verdes y brillante cabello azul, quien había sido su amigo desde que tenían 12 años, antes tal vez, quien robo su corazón y lo mantuvo por algunos diez años, a ese chico que llevaba literalmente, ¡dias!, de conocer. Maldecía todo, en especial a su descontrolado corazón.

* * *

Shadow caminaba con su característico paso firme, espantando a más de uno que se cruzo en su camino con esa mirada que no inspiraba nada menos que temor. Pero no, lejos de eso, por dentro miles de preguntas le atormentaban. Siguiendo los consejos de su amiga había terminado usando unos jeans oscuros, casi negros, con una camisa de vestir roja lisa, su cazadora de cuero con capucha, y unos botines negros bastante bonitos. Según lo descrito a la chica y algunas fotos, estaba más que perfecto, pero el seguía dudando, ¿debio arreglarse más?, ¿no era una fiesta 'importante'?, ¿pensaría Rose que se veía bien?, ¿por qué le importaba tanto esto último?

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la casa de la pelirosa, cruzó el pequeño jardín y se vio frente a la puerta, ahí estaba el pequeño botón blanco en un cuadrito dorado con elegantes bordes que nunca antes había tenido que usar. Toco el timbre, lo escuchó sonar débilmente, y se quedo estático mientras escuchó los pasitos apresurados hacía la puerta, esta se abrió bruscamente

–¡Lo siento!, aún no estoy lista, no medí bien mis tiempos, ¡pero ya sólo me visto!, pasa y sientate un rato en la sala–

Shadow aprovechó esos segundos en los que estuvo frente a él para apreciarla, usaba unos cortos shorts que parecían ser una pijama y una blusa suelta sin mangas, su rostro tenia un toque de maquillaje muy sutil que solo la hacia ver más hermosa, y su cabello normalmente a los hombros estaba en medios caireles, haciéndolo ver más corto y esponjoso por como las puntas se rizaban, tan linda. Así como apareció en la puerta desapareció, Shadow la vio correr escaleras arriba, el entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dando calmados pasos por el piso de madera hasta dar con la salita de estar, se sentó, era cierto que el había respetado bastante bien la hora, eran las 4:31 de la tarde, pero no era como si se acabase el mundo por llegar un poco pasada la hora.

El pensamiento de Rose apurada metiéndose en su ropa le hizo reír. Esa chica era un caso. Escucho los pasitos por las escaleras, y la mancha rosa se posó frente a él

– Lista, bonita y puntual– río levantando la falda de su vestido con ambas manos hacia los lados –Bueno, ni tanto–

Shadow la vio, de pie a cabeza, usaba un vestido rosa pastel con encaje en el área del cuello a las clavículas y hasta un ligero escote en forma de V, el resto del vestido era liso, ajustado al cuerpo y de su cintura hacia un poco más arriba de las rodillas se hacia un poco esponjado, usaba unas medias blancas lisas también, y unos zapatitos rosa palo que a Shadow le inspiraron ternura, él no supo decir sí su vestido tenía mangas o no, pero lo cubría con un cardigan ligero en un rosa un poco más fuerte sin abotonar. Eso junto a los caireles suaves a Shadow le hizo recordar a una niña pequeña con sus delirios de princesa, pero no podía negar que le parecía preciosa aún así, era como un pedacito de algodón de azúcar.

–Lo bonita resalta bastante en esa oración– Shadow habló casi sin pensar, poniendo a la chica colorada –¿nos vamos ya?– preguntó, agradecido de no tartamudear por la pena.

La pelirosa asintió, y ambos caminaron fuera de casa y Amy se detuvo a cerrar con llave. Caminaron, uno al lado de otro, en silencio por alguna razón, el tramo de su casa al parque fue ligeramente incómodo por el silencio, pero ya atravesándolo, entre los árboles con ese ambiente tan familiar, la chica habló.

–Te ves muy bien– habló, dulce y con pena, si no fuera porque realmente no alcanzaba a ver su rostro debido a la diferencia de estatura, habría jurado que el chico se sonrojó

–Tú no te quedas atrás, nube de azúcar– la chica dejó escapar una risa mientras se acomodaba el cairel que le obstruía la vista coquetamente –Bueno, dulzura, tu dices, yo no sé llegar– habló aun con la broma

–Oh claro, solo tenemos que seguir derecho unas cuantas cuadras–

–¿esta muy lejos Rose?– la chica sonrió, pero se notaba que dudaba –podemos pasar a mi casa por mi coche– la chica alzó una ceja

–¿Tienes coche?– su sonrisa dejaba ver al chico que no le creía

–¿qué te sorprende tanto?, no suelo usarlo mucho porque realmente no salgo, pero eso no lo hace inexistente– sonrió, autosuficiente, deteniendo el paso

–Bien señorito, vaya por su coche–

–Vamos, mi casa queda cerca, prometo que llegaremos antes de las seis– río, aún burlándose de la ansiedad que le mostró antes respecto a ser puntual

La chica ahogo una risa y se limito a seguirlo, de donde se habían detenido cerca de la banca donde se conocieron por primera vez, caminaron unas cuantas cuadras al lado opuesto al parque, era cosa de nada, pero ya notandose que entraban a una residencia en la que habían varias casas las que ahora adornaban las pulcras calles, Amy veía con admiración, casas con estructuras preciosas, simples con tejado de película americana, casitas con porche de madera y amplios patios, casas de dos pisos incluso que desde fuera se veían bastante espaciosas, nunca había estado en esa zona, ¡pero vaya que era bonita!. Shadow entonces se detuvo frente a una casa y camino hacia la cochera que, con un botón de las llaves en su bolsillo se abrió, dejando ver un bonito coche deportivo el cual a total ignorancia dejaba ver que la velocidad no le era problema. La chica se quedó en la acera, viendo incrédula la hermosa casa de dos pisos con esencia antigua en su arquitectura, de un color no tan llamativo y con ventanas enormes en ambos pisos, casi imaginaba como se vería por dentro, casi, porque el ruido del motor encendiendo la saco de su ensoñación y le hizo notar el bonito coche negro que salía del garage cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se detuvo frente a ella y un apurado Shadow bajo del asiento del copiloto solo para correr a abrirle la puerta a la chica pelirosa, que con una sonrisa hacia el chico, se subió.

–Muy bien, Rose, ¿del parque a dónde?– preguntó Shadow, ya habiendo llegado a la altura del parque

–Oh, sí, sigue derecho cuatro cuadras y giras hacía la derecha–

Shadow manejaba lento, siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica mientras que ella no podía despegar los ojos de él. Y es que no podía, no quería, por alguna razón el chico le parecía más atractivo que nunca, su perfil casi perfecto con esas cejas gruesas enmarcando los bonitos ojos rojizos que poseían también unas pestañas oscuras y largas, sus labios finos, aunque no delgados en sí, apretados en una expresión sería, seguidos por la nariz con tabique recto y una quijada perfecta, y para terminar de enmarcar tan bello rostro el cabello oscuro del chico estaba completamente peinado hacia atrás con cera para cabello que Amy había notado, no usaba siempre, el también había hecho su esfuerzo por verse más elegante, teniendo en cuenta que su cabello rebelde normalmente no se aplacaba con nada.

La chica casi se vio descubierta cuando dieron ese giro a la derecha y el pelinegro la miró, claramente preguntando por indicaciones, Amy lo supo disimular muy bien, fingiendo que buscaba algo por fuera del automóvil.

–bien.. Aquí entra por la primera calle a la derecha, la casa debe estar a unos cuantos metros

Shadow asintió y devolvió la vista al camino, sacando un suspiro de alivio de la pelirosa. Amy le indicó donde detenerse, y Shadow por su parte controlaba muy bien la sonrisa triunfante al darse cuenta de como atraía los ojos jade de ella.

El chico estaciono al borde de la acera en donde ya se encontraban algunos otros carros, Amy bajó por su cuenta y Shadow tras de ella, asegurándose de cerrar las puertas con el mando de alarma. La siguió, caminando a su altura, mientras se hacían paso por el jardín a la enorme casa de color beige, afuera, en el porche techado que parecía más una extensión del patio exageradamente elegante, se encontraban ya unas que otras personas que Amy reconoció

–Knuckles!, felicidades hombre, un año más ~– saludo ya habiendo apresurado el paso hacia él, dejando atrás al pelinegro por una pequeña distancia, distancia que aprovechó para acercarse a la joven de cabellos platinados –¿has conseguido hacer venir a Cream también?, vaya, esto se pone cada vez mejor– seguía hablando la pelirosa

–Vaya que sí – sonrió el chico altos de cabello pelirrojo que usaba una camisa de manga corta oscura –Pero vamos a algo que quería desde antes, tengo alguien a quien presentarte... Y tú igual, al parecer– habló sonriendo apenas encontró al chico que recién llego con ella junto a la albina

Ambos se encaminaron hacia los otros dos, separándose la chica de Shadow y tomando por el brazo a Knuckles

–Amy, ella es mi novia, Rouge– la aludida le tendió la la mano, aún abrazando al pelirrojo

–Es un placer, cariño– sonrio

–Igualmente– Amy entonces tomo la mano del pelinegro, sorprendiéndole, cosa que la albina no dejo pasar desapercibido y le dedico una ceja enarcada, poniéndole más nervioso –Knuckles, y Rouge, aunque tú pareces ya conocerlo, él es Shadow– el pelirrojo ahora compartía la misma mirada que su novia, esperando una declaración cuando menos parecida a la de él, más no llegó.

–Knuckles, querido, Shadow y yo corrimos durante un tiempo en las carreras de motocicleta durante la universidad como equipo – la declaración de la albina sorprendió un poco a ambos, Rose y Knuckles

–Oh... Eso explica por qué me pareces tan familiar... ¡Competimos una vez!– habló el pelirrojo, sonriente, Amy se mantenía al margen –En el circuito aquel... City escape, ¿no?– Shadow ahora era el sorprendido, más con una sincera sonrisa

–Oh vaya, cierto, tenías una motocicleta roja con púrpura– el pelirrojo asintió –Era preciosa– Soltó, sin poder negar su gusto hacia las motocicletas, en especial cuando esa era una de las principales razones por las cuales en universidad seguía participando

–Amy también llego a correr contigo– la pelirosa se sonrojó, ante la mirada curiosa del de cabello azabache, sí, ella intentaba no hablar de esos temas, desde secundaria hasta universidad siguió con esos _deportes_ bastante brutos por el simple amor a su equipo, corrió a patineta, carreras de obstáculos, motocicleta e incluso, aunque menos relevante, en bicicleta y patines, no era como que le avergonzara explícitamente, pero ella era ahora una egresada con amplios conocimientos de medicina, alguien que debía ser pulcra, responsable y dar una _buena imagen_ a todos, debía admitir que recordar esos tiempos le apenaba

–Pues Knuckles, solo me queda admitir que esta chica esta llena de sorpresas– hablo Shadow, viéndola de reojo, ahora en el rostro de la chica una tímida sonrisa se asomaba. knuckles río y le dio la razón, después les invitó a pasar a la casa a que conociera a la demás gente

Música bastante alta inundaba la estancia, había gente esparcida en los sillones de la sala, algunos cuantos jugando videojuegos en la sala, otros platicando en la mesa de las botanas y sí, uno que otro llevaba en mano alguna botella de cerveza.

–Tal vez uno que otro te conozca Shadow– habló alto, por sobre la música el pelirrojo –La mayoría de aquí son amigos de la prepa y universidad, y hay algunos de mi equipo de carreras también, diviertanse ambos– habló, llendose con la albina y dejando a los dos recién llegados en la entrada

Shadow miró el lugar, curioso, consideraba que era bastante gente, y uno que otro le parecía cuando menos conocido, sintió a Rose tomar su mano y ella, con una sonrisa empezó a caminar

–¡Vamos, Shadow!, quiero presentarte algunos amigos– ¿cómo iba él a decirle que no a esos hermosos ojos verdes?. Caminaron hacia la sala donde se encontraban uno que otro frente a la tv, jugando videojuegos, una chica de cabello naranja con puntas rubio platinado se encontraba sentada junto a otro rubio, ambos parecían ser menores –¡Cream, Tails!– Shadow se preguntó si eran apodos o sus verdaderos nombres, en caso de ser el primero, por alguna razón eran muy acordes. Shadow vio al chico ponerle pausa al videojuego y ambos se pusieron de pie para saludar a la pelirosa cálidamente –Quiero presentarles a Shadow, es un amigo mío –

–Amigo que ya trae a fiestas importantes, señorita– hablo suave la chica, aunque acusadora

–¡Que honor camarada!– sonrió el tal Tails dándole la mano a Shadow con una sonrisa –Amy no invita a cualquiera a nuestras fiestas– " _en especial porque se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo junto a Sonic"_ pensó el chico, sin decirlo en voz alta.

Shadow, Amy y los chicos platicaron un poco, resultando que Tails también llego a competir con él en patineta junto a su equipo, ¿y cómo no?, si Shadow diario participaba. Terminaron separándose mientras el pelinegro seguía a la pelirosa de la mano por las habitaciones. Le presentó a una pelinaranja, supuesta prima del cumpleañero, Tikal, que él estaba seguro no conocer de nada; un chico alto, fornido de cabello verde que hablaba animosamente con uno más bajo y delgado de cabello fuscia/morado, el ya los conocía, ambos estuvieron con él en la universidad y acostumbraban salir juntos, también había un chico más pequeño que presentaron como Charmy que recién conocía. Amy lo llevo con un chico alto y regordete de cabello morado a quien abrazó con Ternura y presentó como Big, le agrado al instante, por alguna razón se entendían muy bien. Así siguió presentándole gente que realmente no le parecían muy relevantes, sin ánimos de ser amargado o feo, simplemente era que le interesaba más conocer a cierto chico del que ya había oído antes varias veces... y sí más temprano que tarde Amy lo llevó frente a él. Junto a la mesa de las botanas había tres figuras, el peliazul inmerso en una plática con otros dos, sosteniendo vasos rojos de bebida cada uno, sin saber realmente si era alcohol o no.

El chico de cabello azul, peinado hacia atrás usaba una chamarra deportiva azul y jeans ajustados, junto a él una chica de cabello lila en una coleta alta y otro chico de cabello albino largo, también pobremente peinado hacia atrás.

Los ojos verdes del peliazul se posaron rápidamente en el pelinegro, con curiosidad

–¡Que bien que los encuentro juntos chicos!– saludó animosa la pelirosa –Quiero presentarles a alguien, Silver, Blaze, Sonic– habló, generando en el pelinegro un nudo ante el último nombre, ese era Sonic.. –Les presentó a Shadow, es un amigo mío– los tres sonrieron, la de cabellos lila en arco una ceja, mientras le señalaba con el vaso

–Vaya, Rose debe apreciarte bastante, Shadow, no invita a cualquiera– para sorpresa del pelinegro, ella era la segunda en decirlo esa noche –Un gusto– Shadow sonrió

–Silver, amigo, un gusto igualmente– este se acerco y le estrecho la mano

–¿Así que tú eres el tan nombrado Shadow?– habló el peliazul –No me equivoqué respecto a ti, le había dicho a Ames que creía conocerte– Shadow miro a Amy, de repente parecía apenada y él no entendía porqué –por lo que me hablaba de ti te asocie con la prepa, no sé si recuerdes, cuando participaba en las carreras de patineta tu equipo y el mío compitieron un par de veces– Shadow no escondió su sorpresa, así que de ahí le conocía...

Shadow sabía que durante aquella epoca se portó como un patán más de una vez por su competitividad así que no le había dado demasiada importancia a muchas cosas de esa época, pero ya mencionándolo, sí, le sonaba aquella cara sonriente y carismática

–Oh, vaya.. No lo recordaba pero si, ya que lo mencionas, me pareces bastante familiar– habló, con genuina intriga –¿qué equipo ganó aquella vez?– Sonic dejó escapar una risotada

–El mío, llegaste pisandome los talones, casi no la libro– eso lo explicaba, Shadow hacia menos sus pocas derrotas ya que no le gustaba dejar que le afectaran.

–Oh, ¡Rose!, Sally viene llegando, vamos a saludarla– habló la de cabello lila, tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola a la puerta mientras la de ojos jade le dedicaba al pelinegro una mirada de disculpa.

–Oh vaya– habló el albino que aún se encontraba junto a ellos –Parece que nuestro querido cumpleañero insiste con su bonito caracter– a lo lejos vieron a Knuckles junto a Vector mientras se retaban sobre algo inentendible a los ojos de los demás que no paraban de reír –Esto probablemente termine mal si el mediador Silver no interviene, deseenme suerte– los otros dos lo hicieron mientras el albino dejaba su vaso en la mesa y caminaba hacia donde estaban los otros dos.

Shadow no pudo evitar reír mientras le veía acercarse con naturalidad entre los dos mastodontes que gritaban, después, sintió la mirada insistente en su nuca. Se giro, Sonic estaba serio

–Sabes Shadow, más de una vez competimos en aquellas carreras, las demás ocasiones puedo decir que no fuiste el más amable– Shadow sostuvo su mirada, igual de serio –En aquel entonces, debo admitir, no eras mi persona favorita– dijo, soltando una sonrisa

–No te culpó, sé que no fui el competidor más agradable..– habló, aún tentando terreno

–jaja, sí...– río –Te vi darle una buena paliza a Jet en aquel entonces– Shadow asintió, no había olvidado aquello –Más de una vez– esa risa de nuevo –Vaya, te vi llegar a buenos golpes con varios mucho más grandes que tú– Sonic le miró a los ojos, un poco más risueño –No participe ya en las carreras de universidad, pero supe que tú sí– Shadow enarco una ceja

–¿Estuviste en la misma facultad?– el peliazul asintió

–Estudiaba mercadotecnia así que tal vez por eso no me topabas mucho– Shadow asintió, y le vio, invitando a proseguir –¿Sabes?, lo que mencionó Blaze no era por nada, realmente Amy no suele invitar a nadie a estos tipos de fiestas, son un poco más privadas.– Sonic rio, ahora perdiendo su mirada en el recibidor, donde las tres chicas platicaban –Amy me dijo que le gustaba hace un par de años– Shadow mantuvo su mirada en el rostro de él, sonría con.. ¿nostalgia? –Lo sostuvo mucho tiempo incluso cuando yo le decía que la veía como una amiga únicamente... Aunque si te soy sincero, hace algunos días que parece que ya no es así... Y creo que eso recae en ti–

–¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo que ver en eso?–preguntó el pelinegro, para su sorpresa, sin sonar brusco

–Lo he notado desde que me habla de ti– devolvió su mirada a él, con una sonrisa –Te digo esto para que estés al tanto. Quiero mucho a Ames...–

–Yo también lo hago.– interrumpió, sorprendiendo al peliazul

–Quiero creer que eres sincero, Shadow. Realmente no quiero que nada malo le pase– le dio un sorbo a su vaso –Tengo una muy mala imagen tuya, Shadow, por lo que pasó hace algunos años– perdió la vista en el contenido del vaso que sostenía –Y se lo dije... Pero ella te defendió– Shadow tragó seco –Quiero creer que no le harás ningún daño y que eres una persona diferente a la que recuerdo...– el silencio entre ellos se extendió un par de segundos hasta que Shadow se atrevió a romperlo

–No quiero hacerle ningún daño a Rose, Sonic, es una persona preciosa, no quiero que nada le haga daño...– Los ojos carmesí se fijaron ahora en la pelirosa que hablaba animosa, y al sentir su mirada, le vio por sobre el hombro, dedicándole una sonrisa tierna, y un ligero sonrojo que el notó, y le hizo sonreír igual. Sonic le veía fijo

–Tienes mi bendición– habló el peliazul sonriente

–¿eh?– preguntó sorprendido, girándose abruptamente para verle, el otro soltó una carcajada

–Me oíste, hombre, no me hagas repetirlo que se escucha muy vergonzoso– río, rascándose la nuca –Pero vamos, esto es una fiesta, tú di que quieres de beber– le rodeo los hombros con el brazo, y lo giro a la mesa del snack

–Así qué, ¿Qué se siente tener a tu novio y tu ex juntos en una fiesta?– preguntó la pelirroja

–Sally... Sabes que jamás tuve nada con Sonic– Declaró entre risas incómodas, más porque Amy sabía que Sonic quería intentar algo con ella

–Pero no negaste que el lindo Shadow sea tu pareja ahora ¿cierto?– remarcó la de cabello lila, haciéndole sonrojar

–¡Blaze!– llamó, alterada –Shadow y yo solo somos amigos– Amy entonces perdió la mirada en cierto punto de la mesa de snacks, donde Shadow sostenía un vaso rojo en su mano y veía a Sonic con una ceja enarcada, mientras el otro hablaba animosamente

–Pero te gustaría que fuera algo más– Declaró Sally viéndola, Rose tenia esa mirada pérdida que alguna vez perteneció al peliazul. –Amy, estoy segura de algo; si no haces algo al respecto no habrá avance..–

Amy apretó los labios, sí, ella sin querer admitirlo, lo sabía, ya había caído por el pelinegro

–Hagamos de esto divertido, ¿cuanto apuestas a que se besan esta noche, Sally?– preguntó Blaze con una risita

–Solo 5 dolares, porque por la mirada perdida de esta chica me dice que hay buena posibilidad de perder si la seguimos poniendo incomoda– Amy tragó seco, un pequeño dato curioso de ella era que cuando estaba muy nerviosa alrededor de alguien, en especial en sus fiestas, aceptaba las copas que le ofrecían sus dos amigas ahí presentes, y no era que Amy tomara demasiado, sino que tenía poca tolerancia al alcohol –Aunque bueno, tal vez una Amy ebria no sea necesaria si Sonic sigue insitando a Shadow a rellenar su vaso–

Amy entonces se dio la vuelta rápidamente, efectivamente, estaban ahora frente a la mesa en un círculo de charla animada algunos chicos, y Sonic, que seguía junto a la mesa de Snacks le quitaba el vaso rojo a Shadow y al instante preparaba otra bebida. Amy entonces camino a zancadas a través del salón, Amy conocía bien a Sonic, el chico tenía una gran resistencia el alcohol, y lo aprovechaba bien, siempre escogía a alguien en las fiestas a quien embriagar, por lo general a gente que recién conocía y no conocía este pequeñisimo detalle sobre él, tomaban la misma cantidad de alcohol pero la víctima siempre terminaba mal primero. Y tal parecía que Shadow le había agradado para tal puesto.

Se plantó justo frente a los dos chicos que estaban un poco más alejados del resto, tomó el vaso de manos de Shadow, sorprendiendolo.

–¿Qué te traes Sonic?– el aludido levanto ambas manos

–¿Yo?, nada, solo tomaba un trago con Shadow, este tipo es muy agradable si le encuentras modo– el otro se carcajeó

–Eso es muy cierto, puedo decir lo mismo de ti– habló Shadow, sonriente, tal vez demasiado..

Shadow se notaba mucho más _abierto_ y amigable, ¿cuanto había tomado en esos 10 minutos en los que se habían separado que ahora actuaba tan... Animoso?, Amy reposó la mano en la mejilla del chico, que al instante notó más caliente

–¿cuanto has tomado, Shadow?– preguntó, consternada por la temperatura del chico

–un par de vasos, Rose, todo esta bien– hablo, nervioso

–Sí, Ames, tranquila, es su novatada, solo hablamos y tomamos un poco, esta completamente bien– Amy fruncio el ceño hacia el peliazul que al instante cerró la boca. se giró hacia Shadow

–¿Estas seguro de que esta todo bien?– habló dulce la chica, tomando su mano con suavidad

–Todo bien, Rose, no tienes que preocuparte en absoluto– sonrió, acariciando su cabello con la mano libre, ella suspiro

–De acuerdo– soltó su mano, y le regresó el vaso rojo con la otra –Estare con las chicas si me necesitas, yo manejo de regreso– El chico enarcó una ceja, sonriente –¿Qué?, se manejar, y si el alcohol te gana aunque sea por poco, lo haré– dicho esto giró sobre sus talones y camino hacia la sala, donde las otras dos mujeres le esperaban, Shadow no pudo hacer mas que clavar sus ojos en ella

–¿Bastante mandona, no?– habló Sonic, dándole un sorbo al vaso

–Nah, es parte de su esencia, es lindo– habló el pelinegro, antes de girarse de nuevo frente a él

Amy se sentó junto a las chicas que ya estaban inmersas en una conversación, pero cambio apenas ella llegó

–¿Qué tal te fue Ames?– preguntó Sally cuando le vio caer con pesadez en el sofá

–Pues nada, Shadow me dijo que estaba bien. Sólo espero que Sonic no le haga beber mucho– habló, sonriente pero preocupada

–No te preocupes, ¿qué tan lejos pueden llegar ese par?– preguntó Blaze, haciendo que las tres soltaran una carcajada

–Buen punto–

Oh, vaya. **OH, VAYA**.

Amy seguía sentada junto a las chicas, se les habían unido Cream y Tails, y estas, cómo no, les comenzaron a preguntar a detalle como era que comenzaron su relación. Los dos menores tomaban su soda con pena entre respuesta y respuesta, Cream ya sabía como eran aquellas tres, pero para Tails era algo un poco nuevo, lo cual lo tenia mas nervioso, y esto también hacía que las chicas concentraran toda su atención en él. Blaze y Sally tenían bebidas preparadas en la mano, sin que el alcohol les hiciera efecto ya que era muy poco, pero se notaban más en confianza.

Rose entonces cayó en cuenta de algo, habían pasado ya algunos 40 minutos, o poco menos de una hora, y ella sé había aguantado de voltear a ver a Shadow, pero, vaya, aquella voz animosa era claramente de él.

–Chicos– habló la pelirosa, dejando su vaso de refresco en la mesita –ya vuelvo–

Amy se puso de pie, con rumbo a la cocina, de donde más venia el bullicio; Shadow estaba sentado en la mesa, junto a Sonic, Knuckles y el grandote de Vector, todos tenían cartas de pokar en las manos, había una cantidad considerable de billetes en el centro de la mesa, y aunque eran de denominación muy baja, no quitaba el hecho de que fuera bastante dinero. Por la cocina había más gente pero todos miraban al margen, para evitar intervenir en el juego, y de quienes estaban en la mesa, todos ya tenían una botella de cerveza a su derecha, habiendo dejado ya directamente los vasos.

–¿Qué haces Shadow?– se acercó Amy al chico, hablándole justo al oído, sobresaltandolo y haciéndole tirar su jugada sobre la mesa, a la vista de los demás que al instante comenzaron a quejarse ante la chica

–Ay, Ames, estábamos a nada de ver quien se llevaría tremendo motín– se quejó el peliazul, poniendo sus cartas sobre la mesa

–Tenemos que empezar de nuevo – se quejo el grandote peliverde haciendo lo mismo

–Ese dinero se va a ganar limpiamente desgraciados, vamos a empezar otra vez si es necesario– Habló Knuckles, divertido

–SHHHHH– Se quejo Shadow –A Rose nadie le dice nada, ¿capisce?– Shadow se acomodó de lado sobre la silla, rodeando a Amy por la cintura, el peliverde le miraba desentendido

–¿Capi... Qué?– Vector se rasco la nuca

–SHHHHHHHHH– Insistió Shadow frunciendo el ceño, girándose después hacia la pelirosa –Rose.. Me duele la cabeza– se quejó, penoso

–Estas ebrio, Shadow– Él le miró con una ceja enarcada y luego negó

–No, no estoy ebrio, me duele la cabeza– negó un par de veces con la cabeza

–Chicos, creo que nosotros nos pasaremos a retirar– escuchó un quejido unísono por parte de los otros tres, ¿cuanto dinero habían apostado ya que les dolía tanto la partida del nuevo?

–Quedense con mi apuesta en juego, no hay problema– sonrió el pelinegro, aún con los ojos entrecerrados, despidiéndose con una seña de manos ante las despedidas insistentes de los presentes e invitaciones a futuras salidas y fiestas

Amy tuvo que dejar a Shadow apoyar su brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras se movían a través de la casa. Pasó por un lado de la sala donde anteriormente estaba con sus amigos

–Nos pasamos a retirar chicos, esperó verlos pronto – Habló Amy, ante sonrisas de los demás

–Un gustó conocerles, espero verlos luego– habló Shadow manteniendo la compostura, se despidieron también de él y apenas salieron por la puerta Amy escuchó a sus dos amigas mayores silbarle, sí, ya sabía que pensaban.

–Manejaré yo, las llaves– reclamó la chica ya frente al automóvil mientras Shadow fruncía el ceño

–¿Por qué iba yo a darte mis llaves?– preguntó divertido

–¡Porque estas ebrio!– le reprochó, él fruncio el ceño de nuevo

–No estoy ebrio, sólo me duele la cabeza– repitió, y si, Amy debía darle beneficio de la duda, ya que hablaba bastante bien y coherente, sólo era su imagen la que mostraba su desgane

–Lo que sea, Shadow, manejo yo, ¿dónde están las llaves?–

Shadow suspiró, levantó las manos a sus lados cual T y cerró los ojos. Amy se dispuso a buscarlas, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de enfrente con cuidado, al no tener éxito entonces recargo su cabeza contra el pecho ajeno y metió ambas manos en los dos bolsillos traseros, en uno sintió la cartera del chico, y en el otro algunas monedas mientras rebuscaba aún. Shadow empezó a reír

–¿Q..QUÉ?– Preguntó la chica, con pena

–Mis llaves están en la chaqueta– la vio, risueño, con ojos entrecerrados

Amy fruncio el ceño y metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, encontrando las llaves

–Subete, y ni una palabra al respecto –

–No te pienso llevar la contraria solo porque no quiero– bufo Shadow, rodeando el carro y metiéndose apenas Amy quito el candado de la puerta

–Por mi esta perfecto– rió, y encendió el motor. Shadow se acomodo en el asiento, casi en posición fetal mientras Amy lo veía de reojo, sabía que se estaba quedando dormido. Más temprano que tarde, la pelirosa se encontró frente a la cochera del chico, ya que bien recordaba la casa. –Shadow– le llamó ella, moviendole ligeramente por el hombro, obteniendo sólo un quejido por parte de él –Shadow, necesitó abrir la cochera – insistió.

Shadow entonces se acomodo en el asiento, aún quejándose, y buscando algo en el área del estéreo según Amy, algo que al accionarlo abrió la puerta de la cochera. Amy se apresuró a estacionar el coche y la puerta se cerró tras de este. Shadow abrió la puerta del copiloto y salió con desgane, Amy hizo lo mismo. El pelinegro camino hasta ella, apoyándose en sus hombros, el maldito estaba consciente, nunca en su vida se había puesto ebrio y esa no iba a ser la primera vez ni de cerca, sabía lo que hacía perfectamente y aunque era cierto que le dolía la cabeza, también era verdad que estaba tomando ventaja de esa situación.

–Voy a invitarte un café por cortesía pero la verdad preferiría que me arroparas– habló, sonriente, poniendo una expresión similar en la mancha rosada

–Agradezco tu invitación pero creo que es mejor arroparte, sólo indica el camino–

El pelinegro asintió, mirando fijamente el rostro ajeno, cosa que Amy notó, se sonrojo ante los insistentes y dulces ojos carmesí, sabía que veía sus labios un poco más de lo normal...

–Sí, mira, esta puerta da a un pequeño, eh.. Recibidor.– habló, saliendo de su ensoñación, lo cual, curiosamente entristeció un poco a la ojijade. Entraron a la casa de Shadow, estaba todo oscuro, este se estiro para alcanzar el interruptor e ilumino el pequeño pasillo, en efecto, era un pequeño cuadro en el suelo, las paredes oscuras no tenían más que el interruptor en contraste –Hacia acá esta la cocina – hablo Shadow, caminando por el pasillo y a la izquierda –de aquel lado esta... Un baño, un armario, lavandería y la puerta hacia el patio– habló señalando cada cosa hacia el lado derecho viniendo del pasillo. Amy solo asentia, e intentaba no mostrar su sorpresa ante lo bonito de la casa, Shadow giro sobre sus talones mirando hacia el lado opuesto de la cocina –esa es la sala de estar– camino un poco hacía el lugar, dejando a Amy apreciar las ventanas bastante amplias y los elegantes sofás oscuros –Y, lo que nos importa, la escalera hacia el segundo piso– Shadow se dirigió hacia las ya mencionadas, subiendo los escalones aun apoyándose en la chica, no lo parecía, pero el pelinegro estaba muy nervioso, su corazón latía acelerado en su pecho, y podía escuchar el bombeo de sangre en sus oídos, se moría de los nervios sí, pero estaba decidido, sabía ya lo que quería. –hay varias habitaciones, la mayoría están desocupadas por razones bastante obvias y una es un pequeño estudio, al final, esta la mía– habló señalando esta última, a lo que Amy siguió caminando junto a él hasta esa puerta. Shadow giro la perilla y Amy aprecio la habitacion, las cortinas corridas de la ventana en la pared opuesta a la puerta dejaban la luz de la luna bañar la habitación tenuemente, Shadow dejo de apoyarse en Amy, se sentó al borde de la cama que estaba contra la pared y encendió la lampara en la mesita de noche.

–Tú casa es muy bonita, Shadow– declaro la pelirosa con pena, acercándose a donde estaba el ya recostado mientras acomodaba un mechón de pelo, ta casi perdiendo la forma de rulo, tras su oreja

–Gracias, la aprecio bastante, agradezco tu comentario– sonrió, viendo como ella se sentaba ahora al borde de la cama, a la altura de sus hombros –¿Disfrutaste la fiesta?–

–Sí, fue bastante más tranquila que las otras– río la pelirosa

–Porque no tomaste– declaró Shadow, divertido aún con los ojos cerrados mientras reposaba su cabeza en la almohada

–¿Qué te crees? Yo no tomo– se quejó la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos

–Tú amigo el aclamado Sonic dijo lo contrario–

–¡¿Qué?!, ¡No creas lo que te diga!– se alteró, girándose sobre la cama para ver al chico que aun descansaba sobre la almohada con los ojos en ella, entrecerrados, ¿Qué motivos tenia Sonic ahora para hacerla quedar mal frente a el?. Shadow intento ahogar una carcajada

–Tranquila, Rose, no importa– el pelinegro le acarició el cabello, con dulzura, mientras veía las mejillas ajenas teñirse de rojo

El pulgar de Shadow acariciaba con cuidado la mejilla de la chica, cuya respiración se volvía a su parecer propio más pesada, y escuchaba sus latidos en su cabeza, rogando porque Shadow no escuchara el desenfrenado tamborileo en su pecho. El pulgar del chico entonces se aventuró, moviéndose con delicadeza sobre la suave piel sonrosada, llegando hasta el borde de sus labios aun ligeramente pigmentados por el labial, acariciando el borde del labio inferior, y teniendo sus ojos carmesí clavados en los mismos; Shadow notó el suspiro que escapó entre sus labios, claramente después de haberlo intentado retener. Fue entonces que Shadow alzó sus ojos, encontrándose con los verdes ajenos, sorprendidos, apenados. Amy entonces quito la mano del chico de sus labios y se movió aun sobre la cama, intentando alejarse un poco

–Creo...– habló Amy, falta de aliento –Creo que ya me iré...–

Amy se puso de pie, con el corazón a mil por hora, pero apenas intento caminar el chico ya tomaba su muñeca, miro sobre su hombro, Shadow le veía con ojos tristes.

El chico, sin soltarla, se acomodo en la cama, sentándose en el borde, y con la más mínima fuerza rodeo la cintura de la chica con ambos brazos, y le hizo sentarse en el espacio de la cama entre sus piernas, descansando la cabeza contra su espalda. Los brazos musculosos alrededor de su cintura le causaban sentimientos bastante contradictorios a la chica; le gustaba, le gustaba la cercanía que compartían en ese momento, le gustaba ese sentido de protección y pertenencia que de repente le daba, le gustaba él, y lo que conllevaba

–No te vayas Rose...– La voz, quebrada y rasposa del chico le conmovía, Shadow por su parte hablaba con pena, sabía lo que quería decir, y sabía lo que aquella declaración conllevaba.. –Creo que te amo, Rose– un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica y él lo notó.

Hubo silencio, hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos había notado que la característica lluvia de otoño se había hecho presente una vez más, el golpeteo de la lluvia en el cristal taladraba la cabeza del chico, Sonic se lo había dicho, le había dicho que Rose en algún momento se enamoró del susodicho, y que ahora parecía haber dirigido su atención enteramente a él, pero eso no significaba que le entendería, que no se sentiría presionada, o asustada por aquel termino tan fuerte que era un _te amo._ Ahora que lo pensaba de nuevo lo entendía menos, ¿por que había hecho eso?, esa declaración era peligrosa, repentina, ¿cuando se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por ella era amor?, era estúpido, hacer esa declaración sin miedo hacía una persona que tenía poco tiempo de conocer. Pero qué más daba, era ella quien le ponía así.

–Estas borracho, Shadow– suspiró la pelirosa, ¿lo decía con tristeza?

–No lo estoy, te lo aseguro una vez más.– Shadow, con la misma facilidad que le había hecho sentarse la cargó, la acomodo en sus piernas, sujetando su espalda con la mano derecha, y reposando la otra en su regazo –Tal vez el poco alcohol que tome me brindo un poco más de valor para confesarlo, pero Rose, me tienes pérdidamente enamorado– Shadow entonces levantó su mano izquierda, tocando su mejilla con ternura, sonriendole. Recargo su cabeza en el hombro femenino, viendo sus ojos nerviosos

–¿Cómo sé si no te arrepentiras de esto por la mañana?– habló penosa, Shadow se limito a sonreír

–Rose...– la duda y pena de repente se había disipado de su cabeza. tomo el mentón de la chica y unió sus labios, dulce, suave. Amy no evitó sorprenderse, pero al paso de pocos segundos los ojos verdes, felices, se cerraron y correspondieron el casto beso. Se separaron lentamente, abriendo los ojos y sosteniéndose la mirada –Quedate conmigo esta noche, prometo decírtelo también por la mañana–

La sonrisa de la chica era dulce, asintió y Shadow vio su rostro arder de nuevo. Él sonrió de vuelta. le indico sostenerse de su hombro, y él se dispuso a desabrochar sus zapatitos rosas, y dejarlos caer sobre el piso de madera, el chico se deshizo de sus zapatos con facilidad y de nuevo, cargándola a su voluntad la acomodo en la cama, cubriéndo a ambos con una cobija. Shadow se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer al suelo, la pelirosa en cambio se abotonó todo su cardigan y se acomodo bajo la cobija, quedaron viéndose de frente, y justo antes de rodearla por los hombros, Shadow habló

–Quedate esta noche Amy, volveré a declararme por la mañana, no cambiaré mi sentir hacía ti–

Su nombre dicho con esa voz, ronca, cansada, simplemente le podía. Los ojos carmesí tan suaves, vulnerables como casi nunca y su cabello alborotado... No, no iba a arrepentirse, ella también sabía lo que sentía.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Me despierto a un beso y tú ya vas de salida, enserio desearía que te pudieses quedar. Pero te fuiste por tu propio camino, bebé …"**_

 _ **.**_

Shadow no pudo evitar removerse ante la tenue luz que se comenzaba a filtrar por la ventana, entre abrió los ojos, viendo las características nubes grisáceas de la estación que tanto le gustaban. El chico no pudo evitar sonreír, se giro sobre si mismo sobre la cama, buscando a la pelirosa, que ya estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, ya poniéndose sus zapatos, la sonrisa se desvaneció.

–¿Rose?– la chica se giró ante las palabras y le sonrió

–Hola, bello durmiente– se inclinó hasta donde estaba el chico recostado, y mientras se acomodaba un mechonsito de cabello rosa tras la blanca oreja le plantó un beso en la mejilla

–¿Qué sucede?–

–Había olvidado que tenía algo que hacer temprano, así que me iré ya– habló, dándose golpecitos de reproche en la cabeza

–Pero...– Shadow vio a la pelirosa ponerse de pié, tenía el cabello enredado y se acomodaba su cardigan rosada –¿No puedes quedarte a desayunar?– ella le sonrió suave

–No puedo, Shadow–

El chico se movió, sentándose al borde de su cama, ¿estaba ella tan apurada a irse por lo que había dicho la noche anterior?, no pudo ocultar su mueca de preocupación.. No quería alejarla.

–¿Volvere a verte?– preguntó apretando mucho los labios, nervioso

–Oh, Shadow– habló con la mirada tierna y se acercó al chico que yacía sentado, unió sus labios igual que la noche anterior, dulce, casto, y separándose un poco rápido para el gusto de Shadow –Te llamaré más tarde tontito, ¿esta bien?– Shadow sólo pudo asentir, Amy acomodó su cabello oscuro, alborotado, con ternura –Todo esta bien Shadow, no te preocupes, me gustaría quedarme más que nada, pero me verás antes de lo que piensas–

Shadow se limitó a asentir

–Te acompaño a la entrada–

El chico se levanto, caminó descalzo frente a la chica, bajando las escaleras con pasos sordos, y una vez en la puerta principal, abrió, viéndole con ojos dulces, y torturados. El aire fresco de la mañana movió la faldas rosada del vestido de la chica, y la hizo temblar levemente, y ella sin saber bien si era por el frío, o por la intensa mirada carmesí que el chico le daba. Se puso de puntillas, y unieron sus labios en otro pequeño, y cálido beso, que a los dos lleno, y a los dos rompió apenas se separaron. Shadow le vio alejarse por el corto pasillo pavimentado que había a través del patio.

Cerro la puerta, y el frío comenzó a calarle en los huesos, maldecía el frío de otoño, aunque en el fondo sabía que ese vacío helado no era precisamente por el viento.

 _ **.**_

 _ **"No me importa, tomate tu tiempo, igual tengo cosas que hacer... además de sentarme a esperar por ti.**_

 _ **Oh, y espero tú lo hagas también... "**_

 _ **.**_

El chico caminó escaleras arriba, arrastrando los pies pesadamente, ¿por qué de repente le afectaba tanto?. Se metió a su cuarto, se quitó la camisa que uso la noche anterior y se metió en un suéter ligeramente holgado de color oscuro, aun usando sus jeans de mezclilla se metió de nuevo en la cama, cobijándose hasta los hombros, y dejando el celular en la almohada en la que la noche anterior Amy descansó, sólo para tenerlo a la vista, esperando con unas ansias extraordinarias la llamada de la pelirosa.

–Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de repetirle lo mucho que me gusta...–

* * *

Amy se vio una última vez al espejo, se había puesto unos jeans oscuros, una hoodie en color rojo crema con orejitas en la capucha, y unos tenis oscuros, se alació el cabello con los dedos y se puso una diadema roja. Se había quitado el maquillaje de la noche anterior y había tomado un baño, y a pesar de saber que se le hacia tarde, cada cierto tiempo se perdía pensando en como despertó por la mañana, con el pelinegro abrazándola a su pecho, y el cabello alborotado negro que le impedía apartar sus ojos de tan apacible escena; más tarde que temprano se levantó, sí, pero para pena de ella, había pasado un bueeen rato ya despierta, sólo viéndole.

Se colgó una pequeña mochila rosa a la espalda en la cual únicamente llevaba su cartera, su teléfono celular y cargador y salió de su casa con paso apresurado. La mañana seguía pintada del gris de las nubes y el frio aire era un poco más notorio, haciéndole cruzar ambos brazos sobre su pecho mientras atravesaba el desolado parque lleno de arboles.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se escapó de sus labios mientras veía la banca en la que había conocido a Shadow por primera vez, planeaba darle una sorpresa, tal vez así se atrevería a dar ese pequeño pasó que no se llevo a cabo la noche anterior, esa pregunta tan ansiada con la que ella llevaba soñando despierta hace ya varias semanas, ¿la sorpresa?, bueno, ella aún llevaba las llaves del auto -y casa- de Shadow en su mochila, las encontró por la mañana en el cardigan rosa, pero su subconsciente le dijo que era una buena excusa ir a regresarlas y ver al chico una ultima vez en caso de que se hubiese arrepentido de su anterior declaración llevada por el alcohol, según ella.

Llegó a un pequeño cafecito no muy lejos del parque, apenas entró las dos chicas ya tan conocidas le hicieron señas, se acercó. La de cabello violeta llevaba unos jeans ajustados, tenis y una sudadera gris con detalles azules que claramente pertenecía a su novio, y la pelirroja un vestido abrigado de cuello alto con medias y botas. Ambas ya tenían un café cada una, Amy se acercó y tomó asiento junto a ellas.

–Por fin Amy, sólo te esperábamos para ordenar algo de desayunar – habló la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa –¿Qué te demoró tanto?– Amy no evitó sonrojarse, recordando lo calida de su mañana.

–Aaaaah, esa sonrisa habla por si sola, ¿lograste meterte en la cama de tu demora? – Sally abrió los ojos con Evidente sorpresa al ver que Amy no había saltado a negarlo –¿Qué les parece si ordenamos y dejamos después que Amy nos cuente?–

Sally asintió, levantó la mano para intentar llamar la atención de un mesero que se acercó al instante, saludando sonriente

–Buenos días, ¿me podrías traer una orden de crepa con bombón y chocolate caliente?– habló Sally sonriente, mientras el chico anotaba y asentía

–Para mi una rebanada de pay de mora yyy... Té negro– pidió Blaze

–A mi me podrías traer hot cakes con frutilla encima y para tomar un café, por favor– el chico asintió y se retiró, las tres chicas se acomodaron en la mesa, viéndose de reojo en silencio, casi incómodo.

–Dormí con él – habló Amy, pintando enormes sonrisas en las caras ajenas, sonrisas demasiado sugerentes para lo que ella intentaba explicar –no, literalmente dormí con él–

–¿Te refieres a... Dormir, _dormir?–_ Amy asintió ante la pregunta de la pelirroja

–¿Sólo dormir?– ahora a la incrédula peli violeta –Muy bien, me parece prudente, era la primera vez que estaban juntos en una habitación – la sonrisa nerviosa de Amy les arrebató

–¡¿No era la primera vez?!– las dos al unísono hablaron por lo bajito a la pelirosa

–No, si lo fue. La otra vez solo durmió al pie de mi cama– habló, sorprendiendo de nuevo a las otras dos –Fue... Una situación especial, no hablemos de eso–

El chico se acercó con una sonrisa, y de la bandeja a la mesa dejó los tres pedidos, por eso iban tan temprano, el servicio era más rápido al no haber mucha gente por el frío.

–¿Qué paso anoche, Ames?– preguntó la pelirroja, llevándose un sorbo de su chocolate caliente a la boca. La pelirosa masticaba un bocado de hot cakes

–Ayer manejé su coche hasta su casa pensando que estaba ebrio, aunque él siempre lo nego– las otras dos asintieron

–Se veía muy en sus cinco sentidos–

–Teniendo en cuenta que estuvo tomando con Sonic– remarco la pelirroja

–Bueno, ebrio o no, se veía mal físicamente y alegaba que le dolía la cabeza así que lo acompañe hasta su habitación– las otras dos escuchaban atentas mientras comían de su respectivo plato –y pues... Me dijo que me amaba– Sally enarcó ambas cejas y Blaze tosió con su pay en la boca

–¡¿Tanto así?! – preguntó la pelirroja

–¡Que valor!– la pelirosa les dio la razón

–Nos besamos y... Le insistí en que estaba ebrio, lo negó y me dijo que me quedara con él, y que lo corroboraría en la mañana– Amy continuó con sus hotcakes, comiendo tranquila y sin pena ante la mirada ansiosa de las otras dos

–¡¿Y?!– exclamó Sally

–¡¿Te lo declaró por la mañana?!– preguntó en el mismo tono Blaze

Amy se llevó otro bocado de hot cake a la boca, y detuvo el tenedor entre sus labios, para después negar un par de veces

–Yo ya iba de salida para cuando él despertó, llegue a casa a cambiarme y corrí hacía acá – Amy siguió con su desayuno, casi sin notar las miradas acusadoras de las otras dos

–¡¿Y QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?! – preguntaron ambas alteradas

–¡Debiste quedarte con él! – habló Sally

–¡¿Por qué estas perdiendo el tiempo con nosotras?!, pudiste llamar para cancelar –

Amy sonrió y le hizo una seña al mesero

–¿Me puedes poner esto para llevar?, y me das otro platillo igua, sin el café – habló Rose, pasándole el plato a medio acabar al chico, que asintió y se retiró. Ella le dio un sorbo a su taza de café –Aún traigo las llaves de él – sonrió, triunfante

Las tres entonces soltaron una risa. Luego Blaze, dejo mostrar una sonrisa acusadora a Sally

–¡Anoche aposté a que se besaban!– Sally rodó los ojos, y sacó su cartera

* * *

Shadow seguía viendo el techo de su habitación, sacó una pierna de debajo de la cobija y con incomodidad y tirando patadas se deshizo de los apretados jeans de mezclilla que le fastidiaban, los tiro en algún lugar de la habitación y se metió bajo la cobija quedándose en sus boxers oscuros y calcetines

–maldita seaaaaaaa– gritó, muy entonado, recordando esa mañana, y como se le pasó hablar de lo único que le había prometido a la pelirosa la noche anterior

Se recostó de lado y el cabello negro enmarañado se le atraviesa en los ojos y no hace nada por cambiarlo, mientras su vista se pierde en el cielo gris, con el teléfono aún apretado en la mano

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose rompió la ensoñación de Shadow, no era algo muy fuerte pero al haber estado en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo desde la partida de la pelirosa ayudó, y vamos, era una casa vieja, la puerta hacia algo de ruido. Shadow no. Salió de su habitación con cuidado, y bajó los escalones con el mismo ritmo, lento, sabiendo donde pisar en cada escalón para evitar hacer mucho ruido. Se asomó por el borde de la entrada, y ahí estaba, de frente a la barra de la cocina, dándole la espalda, con su cabellera rosa ya lacia, y su mochilita rosa y las llaves sobre el comedor.

 ** _._**

 ** _"Querida. Oh, querida,_**

 ** _¿Estas salvandome?"_**

 ** _._**

Shadow entonces dejó de contener la respiración, esa chica casí hacía que le diera un paro cardiaco al meterse a su casa así, el chico anduvo con pasos lentos, silenciosos, y estando a sus espaldas le rodeó por la cintura, haciéndole dar un saltito en su lugar

–¡Shadow!– grito ella, reprimiendole –¡Casí me matas del susto!– el chico se río, apoyando su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y cuello de la chica.

–Oh, no te muerdas la lengua, no es muy agradable escuchar a alguien entrar a tu casa– habló el chico en un tono de voz suave

–Rayos... Pensé que había sido silenciosa – dejó escapar una risita

Shadow entonces no pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa amplía cruzó sus labios...

 ** _._**

 ** _"Y me esta matando por dentro._** ** _Consumiendo todo mi tiempo._**

 ** _Me has dejado ciego._**

 ** _Y cuando pienso que estoy bien, me despojas de mi orgullo, lo dejas todo de lado pero digo–"_**

 ** _._**

–Estoy enamorado de ti, Amy– La voz de Shadow diciendo su nombre siempre le hacia subir un escalofrio por su espalda, se habia acostumbrado a que le llamara Rose, y cada vez que le llamaba por su nombre, su voz le podía. Amy se giró sobre sus talones, quedando de frente al chico, rodeándole por el cuello

–Yo también te amo, Shadow – habló, en respuesta al "te amo" de la noche anterior. Unieron sus labios en un corto beso, y apenas se separaron, Amy notó la vestimenta del chico –Oh, ¡maldita sea Shadow!, ponte un pantalón– se quejó cubriéndose los ojos, pero dejando escapar una risa burlona –Eso no cubre nada, ve a ponerte algo – soltó una carcajada, haciendo a Shadow reír con pena, ya ni siquiera le importaba que se burlara, le encantaba ver esa sonrisa en su rostro.

 ** _._**

 ** _"Ella sonríe como si a ella no le importara._**

 ** _Ella vive en su mundo, tan inconsciente."_**

 ** _._**

Amy y Shadow se encontraban en el comedor de su casa, Shadow ahora usaba una pijama roja, estaban lado a lado, Amy habia llevado desayuno en unas charolitas de unicel cerradas, la pelirosa abrió la suya, a medio comer estaba una orden de hotcakes, Shadow entonces abrió su platillo, habían dos hotcakes apilados, con frutilla encima, una bolsita de miel de maple, y una pequeña post it de color crema en la tapa. Amy sonría triunfante, sabía que sería útil. Ella se levantó de su silla y caminó hacía la cafetera, sirviendolo en dos tazas, Shadow vio la nota de nuevo "Tienes que hacer la pregunta", rezaba, en aquella caligrafía que él ya conocía bien. Una risa se escapó de los labios del chico. Amy se sentó de nuevo, con ambas tazas, Shadow extendió la mano, alcanzando la de la chica.

–Rose... No, Amy– Shadow sonrió, y Amy también intentó no mostrar su ansiosa sonrisa –¿Quieres ser mi novia?–

* * *

Amy tenía ahora puesta una pijama del chico, estaba empezando a oscurecer, y Amy había marcado a su trabajo pidiendo unos días libres, cosa que su jefa consintió, ya que se conocían desde hace bastante y sabía lo trabajadora y dedicada que ella era, después de todo, ya eran casi mejores amigas, y la jefa que también era doctora, disfrutaba más que nada ejercer su trabajo, y la supliría en lo que buscaba algún otro solicitante para repartir los días de trabajo (cosa con la que Amy antes no estaba de acuerdo, pero de momento sonaba bastante tentador), pero bueno, ese era tema para después. El ahora.

Shadow y Amy se encontraban bajo la gruesa cobija de la cama, abrazados, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia del otro, como habían hecho toda la tarde.

Shadow la abrazo por la cintura, se besaron de nuevo, y el no pudo evitar meter sus manos bajo la sudadera de la chica que apenas sintió el contacto entre su piel y las manos ajenas dejo escapar un quejido por el frío, y una sonrisa en el chico, que se dio cuenta entonces que no había otra prendra bajo el hoodie.

Él soltó una sonrisa que molestó ligeramente a la chica, y después de encender su lampara de noche, intentando iluminar un poco la oscuridad que les brindaba el negro cielo nocturno, se inclinó, y la beso de nuevo, bajo la tenue luz opaca.

* * *

Shadow fue el primero en despertar, su celular sonaba en la mesita de noche, se enderezó rápidamente para atender, no queriendo que la chica a su lado se despertara, atendió sin ver el nombre de contacto, y la voz le sorprendió, arrebatándole una sonrisa.

–¡Maria!... Sí, estoy bien, ¿qué tal le va a el abuelo?– una sonrisa nostálgica le cruzó los labios –Me alegro... ¿en noche buena?... ¡Claro!, saben que esta es su casa– Shadow miro a la chica que aun yacía bajo la cobija, con una expresión, a sus ojos, preciosa, y su cabello rosa alborotado enmarcando su rostro –Sí... Maria, por cierto– acarició el rostro de la chica con delicadeza, acomodando los mechones rebeldes rosados, poniendo una sonrisa inconsciente en los labios rosados –Hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcan–

 ** _._**

 ** _"¿Sabe ella que mi destino vive con ella?_**

 ** _Querida, Oh, querida, ¿Estas salvandome?"_**

* * *

créditos de la fotito a mi preciosa EmMi pueden encontrarla en fb en nuestra página, Midnight Kitsune, y ahí estarán sus demás redes


End file.
